Leaving Is Hard
by twilightmomma
Summary: Bella is forced to move to Forks with her dad. She can't wait until she graduated from high school and can leave to go to college in California. However, many things put her plans on hold, including an imprint that ties her to the La Push reserve.
1. Chapter 1

A tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek as I looked out the window of the plane. I was leaving my home to return to the place that my mother escaped from with me when I was just 6 weeks old. It's not like I wanted to go back, I had no choice. Sure, I missed my dad and my best friend Jacob Black, but I hated Forks.

Forks is a small town in Washington. It basically always rains there, and if it isn't raining there it is overcast. I hate the rain. It's so depressing. I could imagine that the next year or so I spent there would be pure hell.

I must've gotten caught up in my thinking because I heard the pilot come on and announce that we would be landing in Port Angeles and for us to please put on our seatbelts. "Well, here it goes", I thought. The plane landed and I got off, grabbed my suitcase and scanned the area for my dad. I found him quickly and walked over to him. He smiled and pulled me into a one armed hug, and at the same time said "hi Bells. How was your flight?" I hugged him back and replied "it was okay" to him. I only hoped he wouldn't want to discuss the reason behind my having to move.

The ride back to Forks was quiet and thankfully Charlie didn't bring up the dreaded topic. When we pulled up in front of the house it was as I remembered it, I smiled slightly and walked in. The kitchen was also exactly how I remembered it, right down to the yellow cupboards that Renee, my mom, had painted before we left. Thinking of Renee made my eyes well up with tears, I didn't want Charlie to see my crying so I quickly escaped to my room where I could cry in peace. I lay down in my bed, crying and sleep quickly took over.

I awoke bright and early the next morning and peered out the window. Raining, of course. What else did I expect? I also noticed that Charlie's cruiser was gone, and that there was a big red truck sitting in the driveway. I went and showered, taking my time. After I got dressed I went downstairs. I noticed a letter on the table that said "Bells, have a great first day at school. I know you weren't too keen on the idea of having to ride to school in the cruiser so I hope you enjoy the truck. It's old, but sturdy. Jake rebuilt the engine for you", beside the note was a set of keys, one of which I assumed was a house key. I smiled, glad that I had my own vehicle, this would make my first day a little less humiliating.

I walked outside and locked the door (and I was right, the other key was for the door). I got in the truck and inhaled. It smelt just like I remember Billy smelling, like tobacco and peppermint, strangely enough, it was comforting. I took a deep breath, started the engine and drove off.

I wasn't prepared for today, that's for sure. Little did I know this day would change my life. Forever.

**A/N- Yes, I realize this is a short chapter. The next one will be longer. I figured a short started chapter was needed.**


	2. Chapter 2

All eyes were on me when I exited my truck. I kept my eyes on the ground, while trying to find the office. I finally found it and walked in. It was warm and dry, I was glad for that. The secretary looked nice enough. She had thick, curly red hair and thick framed glasses, she introduced as Ms. Cope. She handed me my schedule, a map of the school and slips that all of my teachers had to sign. "I hope you have a great day. You'll love the school" she smiled at me. I mustered the best smile I could and replied with a simple "thank you" and walked out.

I started to wander around, in attempts of finding my first class. It was then I first seen them. All five of them looked different, but so alike at the same time. They were as pale as a sheet and inhumanly beautiful. Their eyes were a beautiful golden colour, which I decided had to be contacts seeing as no human had that colour of eyes. I couldn't decide if the blond female who looked like a bikini model or if the bronze haired boy was more beautiful. I didn't realize I was still walking until I bumped into someone. All my papers scattered around and I heard a few giggles from the kids around me. "Shit. I'm sorry" I said as I looked up. Standing in front of me was a girl with short brown hair, glasses and pretty brown eyes. She laughed and replied that it was okay, "my name is Angela Weber. It's nice to meet you" she added. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Bella Swan" and I smiled, a REAL smile. It felt nice.

As it turned out Angela had my first class with me and she helped me find my way there. The teacher, Mrs. Long, thankfully didn't make me introduce myself. She just smiled, signed my slip and told me to find an empty seat. I scanned the desks and found one empty desk beside an all too eager looking blonde hair, who I learnt was Mike Newton. The rest of my classes seemed to soar by, and before I knew it was lunch time.

I entered the cafeteria, got my food and went and sat with Angela. She was seated with a few other people I recognized from my classes, but couldn't remember their names. Thankfully she introduced everyone to me again. One girl stood out, she was about my height, but had curly brown hair. She gave me the vibe that she liked to gossip and be the center of attention. She gave me a smile as she said loudly "so Bella, I couldn't help but notice you were eyeing the Cullen's up". I could feel my cheeks turning a bright red colour, but my eyes couldn't help but to wander to where all five of them sat. "Who are they anyways?" I asked, in a hushed voice. I guess I asked the right question because Jessica giggled and told me "the small pixie one is Alice Cullen and the blond guy standing beside her is Jasper Hale. The blond female is Rosalie Hale and the big brown haired guy beside her is Emmett Cullen. They are all together. Well, I mean Rosalie and Emmett are together and so are Alice and Jasper. The only single one is Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, but no one here has captivated his interest. It's like he doesn't see any girls." I could tell her disliked this fact and confirmed my earlier thought, she liked attention. Obviously Edward Cullen didn't give her the attention she wanted.

"They are all adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen. Well, expect for Rosalie and Jasper, they are Mrs Cullen's niece and nephew. They supposedly can't have children of their own, so they adopted Edward, Emmett and Alice. They are all really strange. Moved here from Alaska about 2 years ago, but they don't have any friends here. They all keep to themselves." More resentment in her voice. I bet she'd not only tried to get Edwards attention, but Jasper and Emmett's attention too. She just seemed to be like that.

The rest of my classes seemed to fly by. I had biology for the last class of the day, Mike was in the class with me and he helped me find my way there. The teacher, Mr. Varnier simply signed my slip and told me to take a seat. The only seat available? Beside Edward Cullen, not like I was really surprised. Everyone seemed to avoid him and his family. I sat down and looked over, intending to introduce myself. However, when I got a glimpse of his face I decided against it. There was so much anger outlining his perfect features. His lips were pulled in tight, white lines. His hands curled up so tightly that I could see the veins. It scared me so much that I decided to leave the class. "Mr. Varnier, may I go to the washroom?" Thankfully he allowed me. I grabbed my book bag and ran out of the classroom as fast as I could and straight to the forest behind the school.

I don't even know why I went there. Maybe for the quiet and for the chance to think. I felt tears slid down my cheeks. It felt nice to be able to show some emotion finally. Everything was changing so quickly. Mom and Phil were dead and it was my fault. I should be in jail for murder. Worse, it should have been ME who was dead, not them. As much I didn't want to I thought back to the worse day of my life.

_I was on my way home from the movies with my best friend Helen. We were laughing and joking the whole way. She dropped me off at my house, but when I got to the front door I noticed something was off, it was open a little bit. I went in anyways, thinking maybe mom left it open, she's done that before. "Mom? Phil?" I asked in a small voice, but heard no reply. I noticed the television was on and I went to turn it off. That's when I found him. Dead. I screamed and ran to their bedroom and hide under their bed. I'm not sure why I went there; it ended up being a horrible mistake. I heard mom screaming and run into the room, but someone was following behind her. "Where is she? I know she's here" I heard and I knew the voice. It was my ex boyfriend, John. The one I thought we'd dealt with when we got the restraining order. "She's out. Please John, don't do this. I know you don't want to do this" I heard mom beg and plead. He pushed her to the ground, she turned around and seen me under the bed. She must've guessed I was going to come out from hiding in hopes of him not killing her. But it was too late. He pointed the gun at her head and shot the trigger. _

Ever since then I'd been depressed. Helen and her mom took me in for a little bit, but eventually I had to come to live with Charlie. I tried to refuse it, even offered to get a full time job and get my own place, but because I was only seventeen Charlie won.

I pulled out the bottle of pills from my backpack. The doctor back in Phoenix thought I needed them. He was probably right, but I never took them. That was until now. I popped the lid off and threw them into my hand, all fifty of them, threw them into my mouth and swallowed. It felt wrong, but right at the same time. I simply lay on the ground and waited for the darkness to take me over. It seemed to take forever, and the last thing I remember is hearing a rustling sound, being picked up by a pair of hot arms, looking up and getting lost into a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. Then everything went dark and all sound faded out.

**A/N; I'm trying to decide if I should do a Pauls POV as to what happens when he finds her and what happens in the hospital or if I should continue Bellas POV. Give me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

I hated the Cullens. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be doomed to this shithole life. I am stranded on the La Push reserve for the rest of my life even though I eventually wanted to leave. I could never get married or have kids, unless I find my imprint, which I doubt will happen. I wasn't really ever planning on getting married anyways, but the thought still sucks.

Sure, the freedom was great. No more time curfews, being able to use patrol as an excuse to stay out all night, no one telling me what to do expect for Sam Uley, our alpha. In fact, it's because of him that I'm out here, running the forest right now. I'd already run patrol all night, and here I was running it again. Why? Because we'd caught a fresh scent of a vamp that wasn't one of the Cullens. They also told us they weren't expecting any company. So this meant double time until either the vamp was gone or others phased. Hopefully Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara joined soon.

I was concentrating on my running when I heard someone crying. I peeked through the thickest part of all the brush and saw a young girl. Seventeen, maybe eighteen years old, long brown hair and pale skin. She must've been a pale face, Chief Swan's daughter maybe, she didn't look familiar and I thought I knew all the high school students in Forks High. She looked way to skinny, not healthy, but she was still beautiful. She must've wandered from the school since she had her backpack with her; I wondered if she knew how far she'd wandered seeing as she was all of the way in the La Push area. "I doubt she knows" I heard Sams voice in my head. "Figured. Think she's Bella Swan? I've never seen her before" I asked Sam. "Must be her. Keep an eye on her, she looks pretty upset. From what Billy has told me she's had it pretty hard these past six months. I guess her mother and step-father were murdered by a crazy ex-boyfriend of hers".

I watched her for another hour or so and she seemed to get more upset. I watched as she pulled a bottle of pills out of her backpack. What the fuck was she planning on doing with them? She pulled the lid off and the pills spilled into her hand. There had to be at least fifty pills there. She swallowed them. Each and every single one. She was trying to kill herself; she really is fucked up in the head. "Get her Paul. Take her to the ER right away. Don't waste any time," Sam said with panic in his voice. I simply nodded, phased out, went over to her and picked her up. At that same time she opened her eyes and looked into mine.

I was lost. Everything that held me to earth was gone. All the girls I was sleeping with meant nothing anymore. Instead, I was being held to her with steel cables. This beautiful, but broken creature had captured my heart. I'd imprinted on her, I was positive of it. I felt the same feelings for her as Sam felt for Emily, as Jared felt for Kim.

I willed myself to move faster. She was losing strength, I could feel it, it was a scary feeling know that someone, my imprint, could die in my arms right then and there. I finally made it to the hospital and the leech doctor ran up to me and went to grab her out of my arms, I snarled "like hell you're taking her". "Paul, if I don't she'll die. You can already hear her heart fading. You need to let me take her. Please, trust me." I looked around at the nurses and other doctors gathering around us, and carefully put Bella into his hands. He ran off to the ER with her.

Hours passed and there was no word. Charlie came rushing in about thirty minutes after I'd gotten there with her. "Where is she? Is she okay? Who found her? What happened?" his questions rushed out. A doctor, who I figured was helping the vamp doc walked out and pulled him aside. I heard the conversation perfectly, and it was like a knife was being stabbed into my heart. "Chief Swan, your doctor has swallowed a lethal amount of anti-depressants. We pumped her stomach and got about fifty out, however, it could have been more that she swallowed. We think it was a suicide attempt. She is currently sedated; she woke up once while we were working on her. She was very hard to control. We think it'd be best if she stayed in the hospital for a bit for observation. You might want to consider getting her into a physiatrist too. We will let you know when she's awake and when you can see her" All Charlie did was nod his head and sink down into chair. He looked like he'd been haunted; this whole situation was a mess.

I walked over to him and sat down. He looked up and seen it was me. "You found her", it wasn't a question, he knew. I just nodded, trying to keep my emotions intact. So many things I wanted to tell him but couldn't. It was times like these I wishes Billy would just get over it and tell Charlie about us, it'd be so much easier to explain to him what was happening in my head. Charlie sat there and cried for about one hour before a nurse told him he could go in and see her. I decided I should just take off.

When I got into the forest I phased back and filled Sam in on what was happening, thankful that she was at least physically stable, if not mentally. I showed him what happened when I looked into her eyes, how I felt, thankful he could understand. He told me that since there were new trails of the leech to meet him at his house and I felt him phase out.

I ran the distance to his house, phased back to human and walked in. "Why the fuck did I have to imprint on the one fucked up in the head?" I questioned out loud. Sam had a grave look on his face, he always had that look when there was a serious topic at hand, "obviously because she needs you Paul. I think she just needs someone to help her. You are clearly that person since you imprinted on her. Your wolf wouldn't have imprinted if she did need you and if you didn't need her". He was right. She may be messed in the head, not like I blame her if what Sam told me was true, but it was clear she needed someone and I was obviously that someone.

That night, after I fell asleep my dreams included Bella, expect they weren't happy dreams. In these dreams all I could see was a broken girl. The one who'd tried to kill herself. The one who would've died had I not found her.

**A/N- So this was basically a onetime thing from Pauls POV. I may throw them in here and there, but this mainly a Bellas POV story. I have a few ideas for chapter 4, but not sure which one I'm going to use. I'm going to take a warm bath and think it over.**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke completely unaware of where I was until I felt the tubes and heard the beeping. Of course I was in the hospital. Of course I couldn't be dead, I wasn't that lucky. Things never went my way. I tried to remember what had happened, but all I could remember were the hot arms and the brown eyes. What was some random person doing in the forest anyways?

I heard a light snore and looked in the direction it came from. Of course Charlie was here, and he probably hated me. I'm his only child and I tried to kill myself. I couldn't even try to peg it off as an accident, who accidently swallows fifty pills? Charlies eyes opened and they landed on me, he smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was visibly upset. "I'll get the doctor" was all he said to me.

It took a few minutes of me staring, blankly at the ceiling for the doctor to come in and see me. His name was Dr. Cullen, he must be Edwards dad, especially based off looks. He was tall, had golden blonde hair, golden eyes and was as pale as a sheet. He smiled pleasantly as he said "Isabella, glad to see you're awake. I'm sure you know why you're here. Your father and I discussed things and we believe you should stay here for a few weeks for some observation and counselling". As soon he said those words all hell broke loose on my end. "Like fuck I'm staying here. I refuse to stay here in fact. I want to be released. NOW. I demand to be released" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Dr Cullen got a grim look on his face "Isabella, if you can't calm yourself down I'll be forced to do it for you. I dislike having to do it, but you have to understand. It's your fathers decision as you are only seventeen. You legally cannot sign yourself out of the hospital. He has to and he's not agreeing to it. I'm sorry, but there is nothing you or I can do." He sighed as he continued "you will be transferred up to the phystrictic ward in about thirty minutes. I just have to unhook you from everything. During your time there you will be meeting daily with Dr. Bishop. She is very nice and you'll like her." I let out an angry huff and muttered "whatever" under my breath.

A few hours later I was sitting in a phystratic room with Dr. Bishop. She was a pretty woman. Short with long brown hair and striking blue eyes. If she wasn't here to make it seem like I was crazy I probably would've liked her. He had a smile on her face as she stuck her hand out to introduce herself. "Hi Isabella, I'm Dr. Bishop, but you can call me Patricia. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends". I laughed, great friend with a shrink. Yeah right, in her dreams. Trying to be polite I introduced myself back, "please, don't call my Isabella, I hate that. I go by Bella". She just laughed and started talking. Most of the stuff I ignored, the things I did catch on to though was that she married and had three children. She was trying to make friends with me.

The next week went by without any major events. I met daily with Dr. Bishop, and I was starting to open up more. We talked about my life back home before mom and Phil were killed. We talked about my relationship with John, even though it pained me to do so. I told her about how things seemed wonderful at first and how I made the stupid decision to move out of home and into his apartment with him, and that it seemed to trigger the real him. The real him was scary. He beat me, severely and raped me numerous times. At one point in time I ended up pregnant, he beat me until I miscarried and refused to take me to the hospital to make sure I was okay. Our conversations frequently ended in me crying, she just let me cry. She never once made me feel bad, and I honestly started to feel a bit better knowing I could open up to someone without being judged.

Another week passed and tomorrow I was being released from the hospital. They figured I was making enough progress to go home, as long as I continued my visits with Dr. Bishop. I agreed just to get out of the hospital. I was starting to go crazy and needed to get out. I was happy to be able to get to sleep in a comfortable bed and eat real food. I wasn't too thrilled in going back to school though. Surely word had gotten out that the new girl was crazy and had tried to kill herself.

It was finally time for me to go home. Charlie arrived bright and early to pick me up. He hadn't come to visit me much while I was in the hospital, I didn't blame him though, and I wouldn't want me for a daughter either. We were driving back when he brought up the subject on the man who saved me. "You should call Paul when you get home. He found you and saved your life. You should be grateful towards him. If it wasn't for him you'd be dead right now. I got his number from Billy." I just nodded in reply, already knowing that I was going to make up excuses to not call him.

We arrived at the house and I went straight to bed, even though it was only noon I was exhausted. Not only were the beds in the hospital as hard as a rock, but listening to screaming every night didn't help me sleep at night either. I slept for a good eight hours when I awoke and heard Charlie talking to someone. At first I thought he was on the phone with the person, but then I heard the person reply. I didn't recognize the voice so I thought I'd listen in, as bad as that sounded.

"She's not okay Paul, and honestly, I'm a bit worried for her well being. I honestly don't want you coming around and making things worse. I understand you saved her life and I'm glad that you did, and I'm sure she is too, but you don't know what she's been through" I heard Charlie say. "Please Charlie, at least let me go talk to her. I think I deserve that." I heard Paul reply. Charlie sighed and must've said okay because I heard some walking up the stairs. I hopped back into bed and pretended to be asleep.

He silently entered my room and walked over to my bed, I felt him kneel down as he whispered "Bella, there are so many things I want to tell you, but can't right now. In a few months I hope you understand. I know you're sleeping, but I promise. I'll eventually tell you everything," and I felt him kiss my forehead, just lightly. He got up and went to walk out, I watched him and when he reached the door I quietly said "Paul. I hate you. You should've just minded your own business and let me die".

**A/N- Sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy (who isn't busy when they have three children? lol).**

**So, I have a poll as to what you think I should do for writing this story. Please go vote.**

**And yes, I realize there are spelling errors. **


	5. Chapter 5

The months passed on and I started to feel normal again, like a human being. My visits continued weekly with Dr. Bishop and I was starting to trust her more. I told her about my argument with Paul after I told him I hated him of course, I couldn't tell her everything though.

**FLASHBACK**

**The words came out of my mouth and it was too late. I watched as Paul stopped dead in his tracks, gripping at my door almost breaking it off the hinges. He flashed me an angry glare and gritted out the words "you hate me? I have never met someone who was more fucking selfish then you are. You try to killed yourself and I saved you. You should be grateful of me". I couldn't help but snort "grateful? Ha. I WANTED to die. To get away from this shit hole I call a life. Maybe if you witnessed your crazy ex boyfriend murdering your mother then you'd want to die too. My mother is dead because of me, and so is my step-dad. They are dead because he wanted ME and couldn't get to me. You don't have to live in fear everyday that he'll find you and kill you". I broke down crying at that last sentence. **

**At first I thought he'd left since the only sounds heard were my sobs, but then I felt the mattress dip down and I felt two strong, burning hot arms wrap around me. "Don't fucking touch me" I managed to cry out, but he didn't take his arms off. I tried pushing him away, punching him, hitting him and everything else I could possibly do to try to get him away from me, but nothing worked. He just sat there, taking it all, letting me cry. When I'd finished my fit I felt better, I didn't feel as angry and depressed anymore.**

"**Bella," he whispered "I promise, he'll never be able to hurt you. I won't let him even get close to you. I WILL protect you." I laughed bitterly, "Paul, you're just one person. You can't protect me. You don't know what he's capable of. He'd just kill you and anyone else who tried to get in his way." He paused for a moment, his lips pursed tightly until he finally said "Bella, come with me to the reserve please. I need to show you something. I promise, I'll have Jake meet us there".**

That was the day I found out that Paul was a wolf and so was Jake. I met Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, Emily and Kim while I there. I learnt that Emily and Kim were Sam and Jareds' imprints and that I was Pauls. I wasn't impressed at first, but I was getting used to the fact. The only good part was that I had a pack of wolves to protect me from John if he ever found me. Other than that I was stuck on the La Push reserve for the rest of my life with Paul.

"Bella?" I heard Emily say, I snapped back to reality and seen she was waving her hands in front of my face "what were you thinking about?" "Oh, was just thinking about the day I came home from the hospital and the day I found out that Paul is a wolf and that he imprinted on me. At the time I hated him for it and for saving my life, but now I'm glad he did" I told her. She simply smiled and told me she was glad too.

We worked away for the next hour or so cooking and baking for the boys, they were always hungry when they got home. Always. Their metoblism burnt all the food they ate really quickly. We talked and laughed while doing it. This was also a nice thing about the imprint, I had a family again and I would always have a family.

I left for home around eight PM, promising Emily I'd see her tomorrow. I got in my truck and drove off. I got home and went upstairs to shower. I'd just gotten out of the shower when I heard the front door close. "Charlie?" I yelled, but there was no answer. I started to get scared, but rubbed it off. I walked into my room, flicked on the light. My heart stopped. Standing there was the last person I wanted to see. John.

He stood there for a few moments, with a sadistic smile on his face. "Wh-what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked him in a weak voice. The smile never left his face "Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you really think I'm stupid? It wasn't that hard to track you down. All I had to do was get access to your records and find out where they had been transferred to. I told you that if you ever left I'd find you, didn't I?" he said as he stalked towards me. He slapped me across the face when I didn't reply, becoming angry, the tears welled to my eyes. He just laughed, the sound made me cringe. He seemed to enjoy the fact that I was afraid, like my fear gave him power.

He roughly pushed me on to my bed, I knew what was coming and I started to cry even harder. He connected his lips to mine and kissed me, I didn't kiss him back. This seemed to piss him even more, and his fist connected with my jaw and I could feel the rust and salt taste of blood. I wanted to fight back but knew there was no point, he'd just tie me to the bed like he always did before. He ripped my pants and panties off and roughly shoved his fingers inside of me. I could feel his fingernails cutting me, I kept begging him to stop but he wouldn't. After a few moments he took his fingers out and ripped his own pants and boxers off. I closed my eyes as he positioned himself to shove in.

Next thing I knew he was being ripped off me and I heard furious growls. I opened my eyes and seen Paul and Jake. Jake was blocking off the door and Paul had John by the throat. Both Jake and Paul were visabily shaking, getting ready to phase. "Are you looking for a fucking death wish?" Paul gritted out, squeezing Johns throat even tighter. John was clearly afraid, I felt a sick feeling. I was GLAD that he was as scared of someone as I was of him. Paul paused for a moment and looked over at me. Whatever he saw on my face made him hand John over to Jake and told him to take John to Sams and that he'd deal with him later.

After Jake left Paul slowly walked over to me, even though I should have felt scared I didn't. I knew he wouldn't hurt me and protect me, he'd just proved that much. He sat beside me and gently touched my face, I cringed not because I was scared, but because it hurt. He pulled me to him and quietly said "it's okay Bella. I promise, he'll pay. I'll deal with him. I'll never let him near you again" and this time I believed him. He sat there until Charlie got home, just holding me and letting me cry. I thought he was going to leave when Charlie got home, but he didn't.

Let's just say that when Charlie walked up and seen Paul in my room he snapped. It was then I remember I was naked from the waist down and he probably assumed that Paul did this to me. "What the fuck is going on here?" I watched as his hand twitched towards the gun, getting ready to pull it out. "Dad, it's not what you think" I told him. "What do you mean it's not what I think? I come home to my door ripped off the hinges and find Paul up here and you half naked with bruises and cuts on your face" he yelled out. "Dad, Paul saved me. John found me. If Paul and Jake hadn't gotten here when they did who knows what would've happened". When I said this I felt Paul vibrate beside me. Dad just got more angry though. "Well, where is John. I want to personally fucking kill him. And where's Jacob?" Paul spoke this time "John has been taken somewhere where I can deal with him personally deal with him. I won't let him touch Bella again". Charlie seemed to accpect that answer.

Paul and him talked for a few moments when Paul said he was leaving. I started to cry again and sobbed out "don't go Paul. I don't want to be alone". He looked at Charlie, who must've given him a nod of apporoval because he said "okay I won't leave". I laid down and so did Paul. He wrapped his arms around me and for once it felt safe enough to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning hoping it was really all just a bad dream and that he really hadn't found me. However, my hope was short lived when I rolled over and seen Paul laying there, still sleeping. My eyes welled up with tears as I remembered the night before and how Paul (and Jacob) had stopped it all. "Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Pauls' concerned voice. The tears poured over at this point "I was just remembering last night and how things would've gone further if you and Jacob showed up. I was scared, so scared. Scared that he was going to actually kill me this time. He always told me that if I left and he found me that he'd kill me." I felt my bed shaking, I looked over and Paul was shaking badly "well, that's not going to happen again. He'll be dealt with tonight. I promise Bella, everything will be okay from now." I believed him, and at this point I didn't care what happened to John. I wanted him to suffer, like he made me suffer for all those years. A small smile appeared on my lips "thanks Paul, you don't know wonderful it is to hear you say that." I felt him place his large, hot hand on my cheek, while his other hand lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. When he was sure that I was looking he said "Bella, you'll always be safe with me. I won't break my promise, ever. You mean way to much to me for me to break the promise."

It was at that moment I realized how much he really cared for me and that he really wasn't going hurt me like John had. We didn't even realize that we were leaning into each other until my stomach growled, telling us that I was hungry. I nervously laughed and said "I'll go have a shower then cook us some breakfast, then we can head down to La Push. Sound good to you?" "You go shower. I'll cook breakfast". I was a bit nervous to trust him in the kitchen, but allowed him anyways because I could see that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

As I stepped out of the shower I was greeted by the delicous smell of bacon, pacakes, eggs and syrup. I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and tank top, yanked a brush through my hair and skipped downstairs. As I started to enter the kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Paul, standing at the stove. I don't know why I hadn't realized it before now, but he was extremely sexy. His skin was a gorgeous tan colour, his body was pure muscle, he had brown eyes that were like chocolate and a small smile grace his full lips, showing off his perfect teeth. Next my eye went to his stomach and the "v" of his hips. I heard him clear his throat and I blushed a bright shade red "see something you like?" I heard him ask in a cocky voice. "Yeah, breakfast. It smells delious. Is it ready?" I tried to cover my embrassment of being caught staring at him with no avail. "Just got done. Come on, sit down and eat."

Things were silent through breakfast. Paul was surprisingly an amazing cook. When we were finished and had the dishes cleaned I wrote a quick note to Charlie telling him where I went and not to worry. Paul offered to drive and I allowed him. "So Paul, tell me more about yourself. I mean, you pretty much know me in a nut shell. I want to learn more about you." He chuckled and started talking "well. I was born on the La Push rez, like all the guys in the pack. I'm an only child, I always wanted a brother or sister but my mom and dad always said if they had another one like me it'd be the death of them." He paused for a minute, then continued "then finally, when I was about 15 years old I got my wish. Mom and dad told me that I'd be getting a brother and a sister. I was estactic. However, my happiness was taken away from me soon after that. It was the homecoming game and I was pumped. Mom and dad were supposed to be in the crowd, cheering me on, but they never showed. I was starting to get worried by the time half time rolled around, and that's when I seen them. Billy and Harry were talking to my coach and for some reason I knew they were here about my parents. When I got to the bench they pulled me away from the rest of the crowd, it was then they told me that a semi had hit their car. They died instantly…all of them." He inhaled sharply and continued "I was so pissed off at the world. I spent the next few years being jumped from foster home to foster home. I spent my time skipping school, drinking, doing drugs and having lots of sex. It helped ease the pain and the guilt. Then I phased for the first time when I was 17. I thought I'd gone insane, especially when I started hearing Sams voice in my head. However, I started to see the upside of things. I got my parents house, they left it to me in their final will, along with all of their money and things they owned. I stopped doing drugs and drinking, they didn't have any effect on me anyways after I phased. The sex continued though, a new girl every week. Maybe the same girl here and there, all the girls were desperate to get with me" I couldn't help but to be jealous of the girls, even though I didn't know them. "I saw how it was in Sams mind. The imprint I mean. Then I saw it in Jared' mind with Kim. I didn't want it to happen to me. I never wanted to be tied down to one girl….and then I saw you in the forest. I remember the day clearly, how you looked. I remember picking you up and looking in your eyes. I remember the pain I suddenly felt, what I didn't realize at the time was that it was your pain." I just stared at him, too stunned to say anything. I wasn't expecting him to go this much into depth about everything, especially the imprint. I thought he was done, but he continued "the whole time you were in the hospital it was hell. I wanted to be there, but I couldn't be, I was too busy chasing down vampires." He laughed then, and it surprised me "we caught one, well I caught him that is, just don't tell the pack I said that. His red-headed friend got away though, chances are we haven't seen or heard the last from her though, they don't take the killing of their mate that well, it's kind of like how it'd be if someone killed you. The pack would have to avenge your death by killing whoever killed you…human or not." He stopped then and it was silent for a few moments. "Paul…I'm sorry" was all I could say. A confused look covered his face "sorry? For what?" "For everything. I'm sorry about your parents, that you imprinted on me even though you didn't want. Sorry I've made you feel unnecessary pain." "Bella, nothing is your fault. You know, even though I didn't want to imprint on anyone I'm glad it was you. I can be real with you. I can tell you about my life without having to worry about being accused of being crazy. You know?" I laughed…not because it was funny, but because I understood what he meant. "But we better get in. The pack is waiting for us."


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I clutched onto Paul's hand as we made our way to Sam and Emily's house. Even his large thumb rubbing circles on my hand did nothing to soothe the butterflies I was feeling. He must have felt my unease seeing as he looked over at me and mouthed "it will be okay". I gave him a small smile and tried to look reassured, but I wasn't.

When we got there Emily was in the kitchen cooking, as usual. That woman was like a force of nature in the kitchen, she couldn't be stopped, but I guess it comes with the having to feed a pack of wolves that are always hungry. "Hi Emily, do you need any help?" I asked her, hoping that whatever she asked me to do would take my mind off things. She smiled, "sure Bella, can you start the chocolate chip muffins? I need three dozen made up, the recipe is beside the mixing bowl." I checked the recipe, grabbed the ingredients and started. Baking has always been my favorite, takes my mind off things. "Emily, I was wondering. How do you afford to feed the guys? I mean, they eat so much and your grocery bill must be a ton. I don't mean to intrude, but I'm curious", I asked and chuckled uncomfortably. She simply chuckled back and replied "oh, the council helps with some of it. The guys also help with what they can. Sam, Paul and Jared all work full time since they are out of school. Their pays aren't great, but it helps. It's good that the council bought all the guys houses or they'd be starved half to death".

The day continued to go on as normal. The guys ate and watched football. Well, I guess they argued about it more than they watched. They couldn't watch one damn sport without arguing over it. Men…I never understood the appeal to sports, but maybe that was because of my two left feet. After dinner Paul and Sam left to patrol and all the other guys went home for a bit. Paul left with strict instructions to "not leave Sam's and go home", I figured it'd be best to listen to him in this situation.

It started to get darker out and still, none of the guys came back. I was starting to get worried, but Emily was just flitting around the house cleaning like she had no cares in the world. "I wonder what is taking the guys so long to come back", I murmured to myself. "Oh, sometimes they don't come right back after patrol or whatever. Some of the guys like to run for the heck of it. That is probably what they are doing", Emily replied. "Oh", was my smart reply and we lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

It was nearing one in the morning and they still weren't back. I was antsy and wanted to go home to my bed, but of course, I couldn't. Emily had gone to bed long ago so I was sitting alone. "Where the fuck are they?" I thought to myself. A bunch of different possibilities ran through my mind. One of them was seriously injured…no, if it were that then one of them would've come to get Emily and me. A group of vampires ambushed them and killed them, that idea was laughable. A hunter seen them running through the woods and shot them….that idea was even stupider than the vampire idea.

When I awoke in the morning the sun was shining through a window that I didn't recognized. I shot straight up, panicked. Where the fuck was I? How did I get here? Was he after me again? Did he bring me here? My heart was starting to race and I felt like the walls were caving in, I couldn't breathe yet I couldn't move. I was too paralyzed with fear. I felt the tears streaming down my face and everything was going back but something pulled me out of my panic attack. Two simple words "its okay", said by the only person I wanted right now….needed right now…Paul.

PPOV

We decided that it'd be best to leave Bella at Sam's house when we went to deal with John. She didn't need the added stress.  
After dinner we all left, making up excuses as to why we had to go. Sam and I were going on "patrol", at least, this is what Bella thought. Really, we sent the two youngest wolves, Brady and Collin out on patrol. They were young and didn't see what we were about to do, neither did Seth so we had Sue make up some excuse as to why he was to stay home.

John was at my place seeing as it was the most secluded of our houses. We wouldn't have to worry about parents, imprints or innocent by standers. I was thinking of all the things I was going to do to him. How much I was going to hurt him before I killed him. How dare he hurt MY imprint, MY Bella, the wolf growled in agreement. "Paul, keep your head in the game. I know you're upset right now but we need to deal with this properly." "Fuck you Sam. If it were Emily you'd be acting the exact same way, and don't like and say you wouldn't. You get all possessive if another guy even looks at her the wrong way" "I do not Paul and you know I don't", he argued with me. I let my mind flash back to the day at the beach back before I'd met Bella. "Okay, okay. You win Paul. Happy?" "Yeah, I am" I replied smugly, I'm not one to let people get away with bullshit. You can bet I will call them out on it.

I could smell the fear before I even got into my front door, "good" I thought, "he deserves it". We quickly phased back to human and went in. John was sitting in my living room, tied to a chair. The rope was tight and cutting into his wrists, I could smell the rusty smell of the blood and it was satisfying. As soon as he noticed us his heart rate picked up, he paled and beads of sweat pooled above his eyebrows. "W-w-w-who are you?" he stuttered out. I chuckled, but it was far from humorous, it sounded murderous and it was. "You don't need names. You just need to know that I'm the person who will be ending your pathetic existence. You hurt my Bella." I snarled out…or was it my wolf, I wasn't too sure. "Your Bella? Ha. If you want her you can have her. She's no good to me anyways. She was more a toy than anything. A good fuck and an easy one at that." Those words came out of his mouth and I lost it. The wolf was taking over and I couldn't stop it. I was snarling and spittle was flying from my mouth, hitting his face.  
"Paul, control yourself", I heard the alpha timbre but my wolf ignored it. I felt my body shaking, all I could see was red.  
Next thing I knew I was on four legs instead of two. I could smell that the blood was stronger now, but I didn't care. My wolf was out for the blood, we wanted him to suffer. To feel the pain he caused our imprint to feel. I looked up and seen the deep slices in his skin, pouring blood. His heart beat was faint, but still there. I couldn't wait to finish him off. "Paul, stop!" this time the alpha timbre was doubled, but my wolf still ignored him. John had hurt an imprint. Not just any imprint but MY imprint.

The hair rose on my back, I snarled and I lunged right for the fuckers throat.

JohnPOV

I sat all day by myself in some house. They left me tied to a chair and no matter how much I struggled the ropes wouldn't come free, instead they just cut into my wrists, drawing blood. I wondered what they were planning on doing with me. Surely they wouldn't be stupid to kill me…would they? This was the moment when I started to regret not telling anyone where I was going.

If I managed to get free that little bitch would pay. She had made my life a living hell from day one. I probably never should have gotten involved with her but I couldn't resist, she was a tease. I made sure I always got what I wanted from her, even if that meant doing it by force. She was my play toy and when she left I was furious.

Tracking her down wasn't hard, all I had to do was pay off the school and they told me where she went. People can't resist large amounts of money and I had that. I had always told her that if she left me that I'd find her and kill her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. In walked a group of oversized natives, instantly I knew I was in deep shit and my heart beat picked up.

"W-w-w-who are you?" I stuttered out. The guy closest to me chuckled darkly and I gulped. "You don't need names. You just need to know that I'm the person who will be ending your pathetic existence. You hurt my Bella" he snarled. ""Your Bella? Ha. If you want her you can have her. She's no good to me anyways. She was more a toy than anything. A good fuck and an easy one at that." I was just taking my chances now.

Suddenly things changed. The guy started to shake and snarl. There was spittle flying out of his mouth, hitting my face. I was scared…what could make someone shake like that? Surely he couldn't be THAT mad, could he?

"Paul, control yourself" one of the other guys had said, his voice rung of authority, but this Paul guy just ignored him. Out of nowhere the guy was changing into a horse sized wolf…what the fuck? Was I dreaming? But I knew I wasn't dreaming when I felt one of his paws slash threw my face, traveling down my body.

The pain was excruciating and I could feel the blood pouring out of me. The last thing I remember was the huge silver wolf lunging for my throat, feeling the pain and then everything went black. Completely black.

A/N- So there you have it. Chapter 7. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Now that I have a computer the updates should be more frequent.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

PPOV

I heard his heart stop, but I didn't care, my wolf just kept attacking. He was getting some sort of sick satisfaction with the fact that he had caused the guy pain. "Paul, enough! Go home to Bella! We will clean this mess", I heard Sam say. My wolf froze…..Bella….the reason for my existence. She was probably worried sick about me, I told her I was going to patrol HOURS ago.

I phased back, barely giving his body a second glance and ran to my shower. Surely I couldn't show up with blood all over my body, that would just scare her and she'd likely know what had happened. After my shower I phased back to my wolf form and ran to Sam and Emily's, I walked in and seen Bella wrapped in a tight ball on the couch, she looked so uncomfortable. I picked her up and carried her to the spare bedroom, putting a blanket over her and laid down beside her.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up next it was morning. Sniffing the air I knew that Emily was awake, I could also hear the rambling from the pack. Following my nose and stomach to the kitchen I sat down and grabbed a muffin, the ones that Bella had made the night before. All eyes were on me and the talking stopped, "what?" I asked, my mouth full of muffin. "How is she?" Jake asked, but before I could answer I could hear her heart starting to race, I bolted out of my chair and opened the door. There was Bella, sitting on the bed, tears were streaming down her face, she was hyperventilating and her forehead was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I walked towards her cautiously, and sat down "it's okay", I said soothingly. She snapped out of her panic attack, looked at me and threw her arms around me, burying her head into the crook of my neck. Her heart beat was going back to normal, but the tears didn't stop. "What's wrong Bella?", the worry in my voice evident. She looked up at me, her cheeks tear stained and choked out "I-I-I-I thought he found me. I didn't know where I was and I panicked. I'm sorry". "Sorry for what? Never apologize Bella. He hurt you, but don't worry he can never hurt you again" I said, trying to reassure her. Her eyes searched mine, looking for any sign that I was just trying to give her false hope and before I knew it her lips were on mine. The kiss started softly, just a slight graze, but then she put more into it, licking my bottom lip. I gladly complied and opened my mouth, our tongues colliding together. She tasted sweet, like sugar and strawberries, I couldn't see, smell or taste anything that wasn't Bella and that included her arousal. I pressed my growing erection into her center and I heard her moan, I growled.

We were brought out of our stupor when there was a knock at the door, "come on you guys. Cut it out, we can smell Bella all the way down stairs…we would like to eat ya know"…leave it to fucking Quil. Bella's cheeks were flaming red…I found myself wondering how far down that delicious blush went "cut it out Paul" I mentally chided myself. "Sorry about that…I'll have a talk with him later" I promised her and went made our way down stairs to eat.

BPOV

I don't know how I could forget about the packs increased sense of smell, the blush on the cheeks was still evident when we sat down at the larger than normal table. Quil was busy laughing, everyone else was shoving food in their face. I grabbed a plate and put some bacon, eggs and toast on it and started nibbling mindlessly. "Ow, what the fuck was that for?" Quil exclaimed, I looked up and he was rubbing the back of his head. "That was for your fucking comment earlier asshole" Paul replied, obviously pissed. "Guys, knock it off. I won't have that kind of behaviour in Emily's kitchen. Please don't make me make that an order either", THANK YOU Sam. Paul rolled his eyes and sat back down, shoving food in his mouth. I still couldn't believe how much food he ate. Our grocery bill sure was going to be high when we got married….wait…what…married? "Stop thinking like that Bella. Friends…you're only friends…..but do friends kiss? And get majorly turned on by each other?" I silently wondered. "What are you thinking about beautiful?" Paul's lips were pressed against my ear and again, I blushed. "Nothing…I'll tell you later". Quil was cracking up again, but it didn't last long as Sam shot him a warning look.

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence and after it was over and I'd helped Emily with the dishes I went home, I had a bunch of chores to do and homework as well. Charlie was at work, so I took advantage of it and stripped his bedding to wash it. It was approaching lunch so I went to get something to eat, then I remembered that I had to go grocery shopping. Well, might as well do that now. I grabbed my keys, coat and a short list and headed to the grocery store. I was minding my own business, watching the road when I noticed a lady just standing there. Her hair was fiery red and whipping in the wind, her skin as pale as the Cullen's, but she had red eyes….blood red eyes. Instantly, I knew what she was and I pulled out my phone to text Paul "on the highway in Forks. Hurry please", I pressed send. I knew that trying to get by her was pointless, but I had to try. It happened so quickly. I felt something smash into my truck and it flipped, fuck, I could feel the warmth of the blood before I could smell it. I felt ice cold hands touch my head and heard a sharp intake of breath, "absolutely intoxicating. Your blood smells wonderful, best I have smelt in a long time. Don't worry I will try to make this as painless as possible", she chuckled darkly.

I awaited the bite, but it never came. Instead, I seen a streak of silver and the red haired demon was gone. I looked up and there was Sam, he was carefully unbuckling me, checking for other injuries other than where the glass had embedded into my head. His breath of relief must've meant that was it. I was put into the back of his truck and we were speeding to the hospital. "Where's Paul?" I asked him. His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he ground out "dealing with the leech. You were smart to text him Bella."

We got to the hospital and he took me out, running into the emergency doors. A nurse looked up, "oh dear, what happened?" "She was in an accident. I just so happened to be driving by and witnessed it happening, I figured I could get her here quicker than an ambulance. Her name is Isabella Swan, chief Swans daughter". I was placed on a stretcher and rushed to the back, Sam stayed behind to call my dad. The door opened and I looked up and seen Paul walking in, followed by a doctor with golden blonde hair, golden eyes and pale skin. His name tag said "Dr Cullen" and I winced. "It's okay Bella, he won't hurt you. He has been a doctor for many centuries now, the blood doesn't bother him" Paul tried reassuring me, but I could see the unease in his eyes. I looked back at Doctor Cullen and he smiled slightly. "Bella, can I check your injuries? I have to make sure you don't need stiches or have a concussion. I know you're nervous of me, but I can assure you, you are 100% safe with me". I nodded and he moved towards me, I could feel the pulling at my scalp as he removed the shards of glass, it stung and I hissed. "What the hell did you do her leech?" Paul asked, enraged, I could see this turning badly and quick. "It's okay Paul. It just hurt a bit when he was removing the glass. I'm fine, see?" I said, placing a palm on his cheek and he visibly calmed down. "Thank you Bella. Well, the cuts aren't that deep, I can't see any skull, which is good. You will need a few stiches though and I'd like to send you down to x-ray to double check that there isn't a concussion" he kept the same smile on his lips the whole time. He stitched me up and I winced a few times which caused Paul to growl. Overprotective fool. The x-ray showed no concussion, which was great news. Dr Cullen released me, instructing me to take some Tylenol if the pain got to be too much.

Most of the drive home was silent, Paul's grip on his steering wheel tight. "Say something, please!" I begged. A low growl rumbled through his chest "three times Bella. Three times you have almost gotten seriously hurt or died on my watch. You're my imprint. I am supposed to protect you, but obviously I'm doing a piss poor excuse". I was shocked…how could he think that? "Paul, I'm a danger magnet. I thought you'd figure that out, if trouble is there it'll find me. That isn't your fault. Now stop being stop being so….so….stupid." He flashed me a look, anger in his eyes and growled but didn't say anything.

We pulled into the drive and of course Charlie was home. I sighed "great…how do we explain this to him? My truck just 'accidently' flipped. Cause that's soooo believable", sarcasm evident in my tone. Paul lightly chuckled, but it was hard "the story that Sam told them is that a deer ran out in front of your truck and you swerved to try and miss it, which caused the truck to flip". "Oh, well it's great to know that someone was thinking. Could you imagine what he'd say if I tried to tell him that a vampire attacked me?" yeah….he'd send me straight to the fucking nut house, that's for sure. Before Paul could respond the door flew open and out ran Charlie, "what the hell happened Bella? I got a call from the hospital saying you'd been in an accident and had flipped your truck. How the heck did you manage to flip that monster?" the words came out so quickly that I almost missed them. "I was going to get groceries and a deer bolted out in front of me. I swerved to miss it, but flipped instead. But don't worry, the deer is going to be just fine" I tried to joke, he didn't find it funny. "I don't fucking care about the deer Bells. I care about YOU. Are you hurt? What did the doctor say?" "Oh, I'm fine. Got a few stitches, no concussion…you know normal Bella stuff" I assured him, but he didn't seem convinced as he narrowed his eyes to slits, "seriously Char-dad. It was Dr Cullen who seen me. If you don't want to take my word for it I'm sure you can call him and he'll tell you the exact same thing. Oh and Paul was there as well." He looked at Paul for confirmation and Paul just nodded his head. "Well, I'm going to take some Tylenol and lay down. My head is kind of sore. You coming Paul?" Charlie gave me a warning look, "don't worry dad, we'll leave the door open and you can come check on us whenever you want. I promise we'll be good. Paul is just a friend, nothing more."

SamPOV

After Paul left I phased back. "Fuck, how the hell are we going to clean this mess up?" and I looked at the guys. Jake was the first to speak, everyone else was in too much shock to even move, "well, I say we call the Cullens", that earned a good growl from them. "Wait….hear me out before you guys get all stupid. They are used to this type of stuff, right? Covering their tracks, hiding bodies and stuff? Surely they can help us." I hated to say it, but he was right. I pulled out my phone and dialed the leech doctors' number, it rang three times before he answered "Doctor Cullen speaking, how may I help you?" "Listen leech…I mean Doctor Cullen. We need your covens help. One of my pack mates killed a man and we were sort of hoping you could help us cover our tracks". "Of course, meet us at the border in ten minutes". "No, I can't leave this mess, too risky. I will send Jacob, Embry and Jared, they will bring you to us. You are to bring four members of your coven, no more," I told him and clicked my phone shut.

The guys sat there in silence for a few moments, their mouths wide open. "You guys planning on catching fucking flies? You heard me. Now Jared, Embry, Jacob you go get the Cullens. Bring them here immediately. Do not stop for anything. Quil, you get a bucket of hot water and bleach. Leah, you get a mop and some rags. NOW" I barked and they all moved although I could hear Leah muttering something about Paul being a fucking idiot and unable to control himself. "Leah…shut the fuck up and just co-operate please. This is a bad enough situation. I don't need you running your fucking yap and making it worse" I snapped. "But why do we have to rely on the leeches to help us. Why can't we just make Paul clean up his own fucking mess?" she questioned, obviously pissed off at the situation. I sighed, "because Leah, Paul is your pack mate. Your brother. You help family when they need it, even if you don't like them. Now please, just do as I asked, don't make me alpha order it." She hesitated a moment, likely thinking it through, but thankfully did as I asked.

Exactly ten minutes later Jake, Embry and Jared came back with the leeches. Doctor Cullen has brought the males of the coven, a brawny brunette, a tawny bronze and a scarred blonde. Doctor Cullen looked at the mess and narrowed his eyes "what exactly happened?", his eyes held no judgement only curiosity. I ran through the day's events in my mind, starting from what Paul and Jacob had seen in Bella's bedroom, up until John had taken his last breath and went to explain but the bronze haired one cut me off. "How extraordinary. So this wolf, Paul, imprinted on Bella? I always thought imprinting was a myth, but in your mind I can see that it's real. Very real." What? How did he know that? "I can read minds. Well…expect for Bella's mind that is. Hers is silent, it's very odd. We figure that she must have a shield, she would make for an intriguing vampire". I could hear the pack growl and snarl at that comment. "Edward, stop. We came here to help them, not start a war" the doc chastised him. "Hey, I was just saying. Of course I wouldn't dream of even changing her. Not with the wolves around. Anyways, from what I can gather from their minds, the dead man, whose name is John was caught attacking an imprint. Trying to rape her from what I can see. The wolves are extremely protective over their family, but an imprinted wolf is the most protective of his imprintee. It's like the wolf took over, the man had no control over his body" Edward explained. "Ahh, I see. So what exactly do you plan to do?" the head leech questioned. "Well, I was hoping you could help us. We've never had to deal with this situation before. I mean, we're used to just torching the bodies….ya know, but that isn't going to work now" I explained. "well, no it isn't. How about this. We take his body to Canada and hide it there? That way it never tracks back to you. There will be no record of you ever crossing the border". I had to admit, he was good, but then, he was used to this "yeah, that sounds like a plan. Jared, Jacob and I will come with you. The rest of them will stay here and clean this mess up. Oh, and none of this gets back to Bella. She has gone through enough and doesn't need the added stress right now". "Of course, we wouldn't dream of telling her. I can imagine it'd do more harm than good anyways" the doctor replied. "Great, so we have an understanding, now let's get this done and over with. It's getting late".

A/N- I hoped you all liked it. From now on I'll be sticking with Bella and Pauls POV, I just thought you'd like to know how the pack managed the mess. Let me know what you think! Oh, and this will be the last of the drama...for a few chapters at least. The next few chapters we will see Bella and Pauls relationship blooming from friends to more than friends!

Oh, and I'm looking for a beta as well. If you're interested you can contact me!

LoL- Britney


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

The next morning I woke up with a splitting head ache, I groaned and went to go get some Tylenol. I decided it was pointless to go to school, with this head ache I'd never be able to concentrate. Charlie was at work so I called him to tell him, thankfully he'd already figured I'd be staying home and had called the school to excuse my absence.

Finally, after 20 minutes the pain meds kicked in and I went downstairs to watch some TV. Ten minutes into the show I was watching there was a knock at the door. I expected it to be Paul, so you can imagine how surprised I was when standing there was Jacob, a goofy grin on his face. "Jake", I squealed and threw my arms around him. We had barely spent any time together since I'd arrived...well, time alone that is. "Hey Bells, I decided I needed some alone time with my best friend. Paul is on patrol until after lunch and said he'll come by after" he explained and I smiled as he came in and sat down. "Are you hungry Jake?" I asked him, a huge grin breaking out on his face, "do I even have to ask?" I laughed. I decided to make french toast and bacon, his favorite. "So Jake, how've you been?" I needed to fill the silence, it was too quiet. "Oh, good good. School, patrol..you know..the usual" he casually replied and I was frustrated that he wasn't giving me a better answer, almost like he was hiding something but I pushed it away, if it was important than he'd tell me. "Speaking of school, why aren't you there today?" I was probably being nosy, but oh well. "Oh, I had to patrol last night and we caught the scent of a few new vamps. We caught the one but the other got away so we have to be on guard twenty-four seven". That's when it clicked in, "Paul sent you here didn't he? He doesn't trust me enough to let me be alone!" I was mad...actually, I was more than mad, I was SEETHING. The french toast and bacon were forgotten as I marched to put my shoes on and go outside to my truck...then I remembered, I didn't have a vehicle anymore "damnit" I cursed. "Damn werewolf and his over protective tendencies" I mumbled as I stomped my food. Jacob just stood in the door way, laughing his ass off "you think this is funny?" I growled, and that just made him laugh even more. I stormed off around him, back into the house and that's when I remembered the food, "fuck. Well, breakfast is probably burnt now Jake. Hope you like burnt food because I'm not recooking it for you. Not after you fucking laughed at me" I told him, muttering "asshole" under my breath. He just walked in and sat down and piled a plate full of food "nah, I turned the burner off after you stormed out. And you can't blame me for laughing at you, it was pretty damn funny. I mean, come on you were throwing a full on fit. Now come and sit down and eat some food. Paul will have my balls if I let you go and hungry".

The morning went by quickly and before I knew it I'd forgotten why I was even mad at Paul. At around one in the afternoon Paul got to my house and I made him and Jake some soup and sandwiches. Paul sat there, watching me like a hawk, muttering about me being stubborn or something like that under his breath, but he shut up as soon as I told him to "shut the fuck up or I will let you starve." After lunch Jake left, hopefully to get some sleep, he looked exhausted. Paul and I decided to watch "The Hangover 2", it was one of my favorite movies. I popped some popcorn and settled in beside him, deciding against a blanket. Who needs one when you have your own personal space heater anyways? We must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Charlie was in the living room, clearing his throat and glaring daggers at Paul. "Oh, hi Char-dad. What time is it? It can't be five o'clock already" I was still groggy from sleep. "Yeah, well it is. I sure wasn't expecting to see this" he waved his hand pointedly at Paul and me "when I walked in the door either". Oh crap, I thought in my head. "Well, he came over after lunch to see how I was doing and I invited him to stay and watch a movie. We must've fallen asleep. Jeeze dad, nothing happened. Stop being so paranoid. Anyways, what do you want for dinner?" He relaxed a little and told me he'd just order pizza. "You staying Paul?" my dad asked, I was surprised. Just a few minutes ago he was mad at him. "Nah, I'm supposed to be at Emily and Sam's for dinner. Thanks for the offer though." To say I was disappointed was an understatement, and he must've noticed it because he came over, kiss the top of my head and whispered "It's a pack meeting, we need to talk some things over, just us wolves. Even Emily will be leaving. Don't worry, I'll be back once Charlie goes to bed, okay?" I nodded my head, I guess that was fair. "Bye Chief, bye Bella" and with that he was out the door.

PPOV

I hated lying to Bella, it always tasted like venom on my tongue. Sure, we were having a meeting, but Emily and Kim were going to be there. I had a bad feeling about the two leeches we'd chased last night and Bella was an imprint off Quileute soil. If I had my own way I'd have moved her down here the day I imprinted, but the council agreed that if we let them move here then we'd have to explain things to Charlie, something they didn't want to do. So as of now, I had to settle with a "protection program", or so I called it. There would always be a wolf with her, even if she didn't know it. I had no doubt in my mind that she'd have thrown a fit if she knew what the meeting was really about, she was so stubborn.

I dropped my truck off at home, phased into wolf form and ran to Sam and Emily's. I was the last to get there, "ahh, Paul, nice of you to join us. You're late", I know Sam. "Yeah, I was at Bella's earlier and we fell asleep. I didn't notice any scents of any leech there, just wolf. Mostly Jacob and I." I narrowed my eyes at Jake, he knew how I felt about him lurking around there…even if I was relieved he was. "Hey, don't give me that look. She's my best friend, I love her too" he explained, I growled. "Not like that you idiot. Like a sister, jeeze, don't get your panties in a bunch". I snarled this time "shut up Black." "Jacob! Paul! Knock it off, we have more important things to discuss". Damn alpha order, I hated that shit. "Anyways, as I said, we have an important matter to discuss. Last night Paul, Jacob, Jared and I chased after two leeches. We managed to take down one, but the other got away. I have a feeling that they were with the red head we torched. So as it stands right now, since Bella is off Quileute land we need to keep her house protected." I heard a bunch of groans and I growled, fucking assholes, if it was THEIR imprints they'd understand. "Shut up, all of you. Remember it's our job to protect humans from vampires, especially imprints. The only time someone needs to be there is when Paul isn't, so during his patrol times basically" and everyone snickered. "Yeah, because pussy whipped Paul spends all his time with her," I heard Quil say. I swear, his mouth had no fucking filter. "Can it Quil" Jared muttered, and everyone else nodded in agreement to him, obviously no one wanted to put up with his mouthy bullshit. Sam continued on with his speech, "so on Monday Jacob will be there. Tuesday, Jared. Wednesday, Embry. Thursday, Quil. Friday, me. Saturday, Leah and Seth. Sunday, Collin and Brady". Thankfully, no one tried to fight it, they all agreed.

After the meeting was over I ran wolf form back to Bella's house. I listened to make sure Charlie was asleep and after I heard the snoring I slipped in through her window, feeling a tad bit stalkerish. Her back was facing me and I assumed she was asleep based off her slow, yet steady breathing. I lay down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. She sighed and turned around in my arms, pressing her lips to my chest and quietly spoke "I thought you had forgotten about me". I lightly chuckled "I could never forget you, beautiful girl". "You know, my dad really does like you, but I think it scares him?" Okay, now I was confused "what scares him?" I asked her. "You know. Me. You. The fact that I'm growing up and not his little girl anymore." She laughed her beautiful bell like laugh. "When I was younger he used to drag me along on fishing trips with him, Billy and Jake and I hated it. I'd refuse to touch the worms or the fish. One time Jake even chased me around with one of those nasty things...the worms I mean" she paused for a second and I started to growl before she continued, "don't you dare Paul. We were like...I don't know...ten at the most. Back then I never dreamt I'd have all of this." I knew she meant her dad, the pack and I. "Let me take you out on a date Bella. Please?" I asked her...well more like begged, the other times I'd asked she had told me no, much to my displeasure. I felt she smile against my chest, the feeling sending chills down my spine. "Okay, but nothing tacky. No movie theaters, no restaurants and no bowling" I felt she wrinkle her nose. I laughed at her, "okay. I promise, none of that. How does a baseball game sound?" She groaned and without her even speaking I knew the answer. "Fine, how about a picnic on the beach. How does that sound?" She looked up at me, her eyes shining and a huge smile on her face "I'd like that Paul". Smiling back at her I responded "great, on Friday I'll pick you up around four thirty. Now go to sleep, you have school in the morning" and I gently pressed my lips to her forehead. Fifteen minutes later her breathing became steady and I knew she was asleep. I fell asleep shortly after, happy that I finally had a date with my dream girl.

AN- I have the next few chapters written out. Being internetless and having two children in school fulltime and one who still naps during the day had rendered me bored, haha. Also, keep an eye out for my new story- Jar of Hearts, a Bella and Embry story!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

Friday was finally here; today was my date with Paul. It was lunch time and I'd be nervous all day. I don't even know WHY I was nervous, being with Paul was so easy, like breathing, it was natural to me. "So Bella, what are you doing tonight?" Angela asked me. "Oh, I have a date" I said, smiling. Jessica found this the perfect time to butt her nose into it "it wouldn't happen to be with one of those big Quileute men, would it? You know, rumor has it that you're fucking all of them. Are you?" I laughed bitterly "ha, no. If you really must know, Sam and Jared have fiancées. Embry, Quil and Jake are like brothers to me. Seth, Collin and Brady and like...six years younger than me or something like that. And if you must know the guy that I'm going on a date with, it's Paul." She looked bummed, but then her face light up "so, are the other three single?" I groaned inwardly "which ones? Embry, Jake and Quil?" She nodded enthusiastically, "cause if they are you should totally hook one of them up with me. Oh, and maybe Lauren and Angela too". I pondered that for a bit, Angela WOULD be the perfect match for Embry, they were both quiet, smart and loyal. However, I didn't think Jess or Lauren would be the proper match for any of them...they were too...flighty, like my mom. "I don't know Jess. They don't really have time to date. I mean, they are busy with school and pa...council stuff." Whew, thank goodness I caught myself. " Oh, well, talk to them anyways. I'm sure they know who we are and would love to."

I was ready by four and Paul was at my house by four thirty. Thankfully Charlie was on duty so there was none of that awkward "dad/boyfriend first date warning". "You look gorgeous" he said as he kissed my cheek. I laughed "Paul, I could be wearing a potato sack and you'd still say I look gorgeous". "Well, you would" he chuckled, "now, let's go. I'm starving".

We ended up at what looked to be a trail...but there was no path. "Come on Paul, you really expect me to be able to hike that? You know I trip over air half of the time" I snorted. He gave me an appalled look, "of course I don't expect you to hike that. You're going wolf form baby". I laughed at his facial expression as he jogged off into the forest. When he came out he was no longer human Paul, he was wolf Paul. I absolutely loved his wolf form. His fur was soft yet rough and the most beautiful silver color. His color reminded me of Arizona on a clear night with a full moon sending the silver color onto the water, it was breath taking. He bent down and I climbed on up, I held on tight knowing it was going to be a fast ride. As soon as he felt me grab his fur he took off running.

In a few short minutes we arrived at our destination. I gasped in awe, it was so beautiful. We were on a cliff and on this cliff you could see almost all of the ocean stretching out. To the left there was a cave and I couldn't wait to explore it. "Paul, it's like a...a...fairytale. How did you find this spot?" He came up behind me, human again and wrapped his arms around my waist "one night during patrol I came across it. I was alone, so no one else seen how to get her. I come here when I need to think and now, I'm sharing it with you". I smiled, I had never felt so wonderful in my life. It was that moment that I decided that I loved Paul. I wanted to be with him forever and tonight was THE night.

PPOV

"Now, let's eat" I said, my stomach rumbling. Bella giggled at the sound and followed me to the blanket I'd set out with the picnic basket. She opened it and peered inside, "I can't take credit for making anything. That was all Emily" I told her. "Yeah, I kind of figured. You'd be so lost in a kitchen and we'd be eating burnt food" we laughed together, because it was true, me in a kitchen would be an absolute disaster. I pulled everything out, lasagna with homemade bread and ceasar salad, my stomach rumbled. "Ladies first" I told Bella and she helped herself, leaving me a generous portion, I took what I wanted and we ate in a comfortable silence. After we were done with dinner I pulled out dessert, Emily's famous apple caramel pie. We were almost done when I noticed that Bella was giggling "what's so funny?" I asked her. She looked up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes, "you have a piece of apple right there" she leaned forward and licked the corner of my mouth. Fuck, that went straight to my dick that was likely the sexiest thing a woman has ever done to me. "Bella, you're playing with fire" I warned. "Well maybe I want to be burned" her voice was full of lust and seductive, fuck me. She turned her face so that her lips were on mine, they were demanding yet soft. I moaned and she deepened the kiss, so I lifted her on my lap and ground my hard on into her hot center. She moaned at the sensation and I could suddenly smell the musky scent of her arousal. "Bella, we need to go back to my house. As much as I want to take you right here, right now I can't. You don't deserve to be fucked on the ground like some animal." She just nodded so I picked her up and carried her through the forest, the blanket, basket and utensils could wait for later.

BPOV

I didn't even watch where we were going, all I paid attention to was Paul's chest. I kissed every spot I could reach and then I bit down on his collarbone and he growled, I smiled knowing I was causing this to him, plus his growl was so damn sexy. When I finally looked up we were at his house, "where is your truck?" I asked, confused. "I'll go back for it later" he ground out. I looked into his eyes and was suddenly hit with the raw emotion of everything. I could see the lust, the want, the protectiveness but most of all the love and my eyes filled with tears. "Hey, what's wrong? We don't have to do this Bella. You call the shots." I heard him say as he wiped the tears off my face. "No, no. I want to Paul. It's not that. It's just...looking into your eyes and I saw everything. I love you Paul". The smile on his face was gorgeous, absolutely breath taking "I love you too Bella, always will. I promise". "Then please, make me yours" I told him. He lowered his lips back down to mine and laid me on his bed. I felt like every inch of my skin was alive and on fire, the feeling was amazing. His lips left mine so I could breath and I felt them trailing down my neck and collar bone, he sucked on my jugular and I moaned, I couldn't imagine it getting any better than this, but it did. Suddenly my shirt was ripped in half, "sorry" he grinned sheepishly "actually, no I'm not sorry" he said as his thumbs rubbed over my already hard nipples. I leaned forward and his hand went to my back, undoing my bra and he took it off. Instinctually, my hands went to cover myself, but his hands stopped mine "don't hide yourself. You're beautiful." He took my left nipple into his mouth and my back arched and a moan come from my mouth, his thumb and finger were busy rolling my other nipple.

After he'd spent a good amount of time on my breasts he started to kiss down my stomach. When he get to the button of my jeans he looked up for permission and I simply nodded my head, no trusting my voice. He snapped open the button and slowly removed them and my panties so I was left lying naked. His lips felt like silk on my skin as they made their way up my leg. He paused briefly at my center and inhaled because licking me from top to bottom. Another moan escaped my lips and his mouth found my clit. My hips were bucking and I was moaning like a mad woman, but I didn't care, it felt so damn good. He put two fingers in me and curved them, making me feel sensations I'd never felt before. It wasn't long before I was cumming, moaning and screaming his name. His lips made their way back up my body and found mine, the taste of myself on his lips was the sexiest thing ever. I felt him reach over and heard his nightstand open, my curiosity got the best of me and watched what he was doing. "I don't think we're ready for any unexpected surprises. We need to be time to be us first" he said and I knew what he meant and I wasn't ready for that either. He rolled the condom down his huge length and for a minute I was scared...he was a lot bigger than you know who...would he even fit?

I felt him push into me slowly, stretching me in ways I'd never been stretched before and it burned. When he finally got in me all the way he stayed still for a few minutes, letting me adjust to his size. The burning went away I rolled my hips to let him know that he could move and he started slowly after, but then he picked up speed. "Fuck, I'm trying to control myself so badly" he grunted out. "Then stop trying" I said, but it came out like a whisper. That's when things suddenly changed, he grabbed me and flipped me over onto my hands and knees, thrusting into me at a fast speed. This new position had him hitting all the right spots and I was moaning like crazy, all that was coming from him were a string of profanities. He leaned forward and started rubbing my clit, adding to all the sensations I was feeling not long after that I felt the coil in my stomach release and I came, screaming his name. A few seconds later I heard an animalistic roar and a sharp pain in between on my neck, in between my shoulders.

We laid there breathing heavily for a few moments, he lay back onto his back and laid me down with him. "I didn't hurt you? Did I?" concern heavy in his eyes. "No, you didn't hurt me. It felt amazing. You are amazing." I felt him rubbing where I had felt the sharp pain as he came, it sent a bunch of tingles down my spine, "I'm sorry. I should have asked your permission first and the council's permission, but I couldn't control him" he explained. "Huh?" I looked at him, confused. "I marked you" he simply said and I was even more confused. "What's 'marking'?" I asked. He sighed, "well, I had originally wanted to explain this to you before it happened, but now I have no choice right?" before I could open my mouth he started to talk again. "It normally doesn't happen right away, the mate has to be one hundred percent comfortable with her wolf first, which I guess you are" I nodded. I was completely comfortable with his wolf. "But what does this marking entail Paul?" "Well, basically, you now smell like me. Anyone with an increased sense of smell...so the pack and leeches basically, know you belong to me. You're off limits to them" when he said that I laughed "I was always off limits to them Paul". He smiled and tightened his arms around me "yeah, but now it'll be more real to them. They won't feel any attraction to you, at all. It also means that you're stuck with me for life. You won't feel any attraction to anyone else, ever." At first I was shocked, but after that feeling went away I was okay with it. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else but Paul anyways.

After a few minutes of silence his stomach started to rumble "well," I said "I guess that means that it's time to feed my wolf. What do you want?" He buried his head into my chest "you" he mumbled out. "Hmmm, sounds tempting, but you need real food" I laughed. He groaned "fine. Why don't we order in? You uh...won't find much here. I almost always eat at your place or Emily's" "Okay, but after we're done I think we need to go to the grocery store and buy some food for this place. I would like to start spending time here with you, alone" his face lit up when I said that.

While we waited for the Chinese to get here I went and had a shower, the hot water felt great on my skin. When I was done I inspected my mark. It didn't look too bad, in fact, it was almost invisible and chances are only the pack and vampires would be able to see it, which was good. I touched it and smiled, I never in a million years imagined that life could be this great.

After we ate we headed to the Forks grocery store with a list in hand. We were walking through the meat department when I heard a shrill voice yell my name. I turned around there was Jessica, great. "Hey Bella, what's up?" she asked, eyeing up Paul, fucking bitch. "Oh nothing, just getting some groceries..you know...what you normally do at a grocery store". "Hmmm, well are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked. "Yeah, Jess this is Paul. Paul this is Jess, we go to school together" he shook her hand and politely said hi. That's when she ran her hand down his arm and I snapped. I was seeing red, pure red. "Hey whore" I gritted out between clenched teeth. She stopped and stared at me, eyes wide "wanna keep your dirty hands OFF my man? K, thanks" I spat at her. "Actually," I continued "stay away from ALL of the guys down in La Push. They are too good for you. Now leave, you're not wanted here". Her eyes stayed wide and she scurried off, serves the bitch right..touching my man. "You know, you're kind of sexy when you're mad" Paul whispered in my ear and pressed his hard on into my ass. I flashed him a look "knock it off Paul. We need to finish shopping." He smirked but continued to flow behind me as I grabbed a bunch of meat, steak, chicken, pork chops, stewing beef, ground beef and turkey. Finally, we were done and on our way back to Paul's.

When we got back we decided to watch a movie together, well we tried to watch the movie but it was impossible to concentrate with Pauls' lips trailing up and down my neck, going over where he had marked me. "Stay with me tonight Bella. Please?" he whispered. I wanted to, man did I want to, but Charlie would freak. "Come on Paul, you know I can't. Charlie would freak". "Lie. Say that Emily and Kim invited you to a sleepover at Emily's house." I thought it over for a bit, "okay, fine. But if he finds out don't go around whining when I'll never be allowed to see you again", just thinking that caused my heart to tug painfully. Anger flashed in his eyes "I'd never let that happen" he firmly said, and I believed him. I pulled out my phone and dialed the stations number, it rang three times before someone answered, "Forks Police Department, Deputy Bill speaking, how may I direct your call?" "Hi Deputy Bill, it's Bella. Is Charlie in?" "Yes, he's in his office right now. I'll transfer you there." The phone beeped a few times and Charlie answered "Bella, is everything okay? You rarely call me at work" he sounded a bit frantic. "Yeah, everything is great dad", more than great actually I silently added, "but Emily and Kim invited me for a girls night at Ems house. Can I stay?" "Yeah, of course..wait..Paul's not going to be there, is he?" I rolled my eyes, "no dad. Just the girls. The guys are staying at Paul's tonight" "Okay, great. Have fun tonight Bells. Bye" "Thanks dad, bye"

I stood there smiling for a few seconds, glad that I was going to get Paul all to myself tonight. I was brought out of my thoughts by his hot lips trailing down my neck "told you it'd work" and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bed. We didn't get much sleep, that's for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

The next few months I was on cloud nine. Paul and I had finally made "us" official and I wore his mark, nothing could bring me down...well...nothing but the note I found in my locker come Monday morning.

_Hello,_

_Because of you my mate is dead, my beloved Victoria. At first I considered taking out the wolves one by one, but then I thought, "why not take out the human? Mate for a mate, right?" I tried to get close to you, but I didn't succeed, the wolves just brought down another member of my coven. After that they kept a good eye on you, never leaving you alone. Did you know that? You always had a wolf around you._

_Anyways, I figured this was my best way of getting to you. I want you to meet me in Vancouver, Canada. You have 72 hours, so until Thursday morning, to get here. If you don't, I start taking down the ones you love, starting with your wolf, than your dad._

_Call me once you get there and I'll tell you where to meet me. 385-578-2685_

_Signed,_

_J_

I gasped, tears started to flow down my cheeks. Because of me my family was going to die..unless. There was only one way to solve this issue. I shoved the note in my back pack and walked down the hall. "Hi. I need your help". They all turned to stare at me, there golden eyes wide with curiosity. I didn't say anything, just handed one of them the note. They all read it, their faces becoming serious.

After a few moments of silence Edward spoke up "well, it's obvious you need help. But why us?" I took a deep breath in "because, I know what you are. I know that you have connections. I need to protect my wolf. Please, your family is all that can help me pull this off". Alice finally spoke up "well then, this is the plan. Unfortunately I can't see much, you being imprinted on by the wolf has basically blurred your future right up. Anyways, this is what we do. Tomorrow we leave when the wolf that is on watch is distracted. I have a feeling that he will imprint on Angela, I can see her future right up until she meets the wolf. This will be the perfect opportunity to get you out without the wolves noticing. From there, we get you on a plan with Carlisle. We frame it to look like he has a doctor's convention down there. The rest of the family runs there, it shouldn't take us that long, but we obviously can't leave you unprotected until we get there." My eyes filled up with tears, tonight was the last night I was going to be with my Paul. I touched my mark and the tears spilled over. "Bella, we will deal with this. Don't worry. You WILL make it home to your wolf" Alice said. How could she be so sure? Be so confident? "You need to go about your day as normal as possible, okay? I know it'll be hard, but please, keep your thoughts positive. Tomorrow at lunch time is when we leave. You'll be travelling under an alias, as will Carlisle. Now go to class, we'll deal with everything from here, okay?" I nodded and walked to class in a daze.

The day drug on, very slowly. All I wanted to do was go home and tell Paul everything, for him to reassure me that everything would be okay, but I knew if I did that than I was putting his life at risk, along with everyone else I loved. Numerous times people would ask if I was okay and I'd just nod.

Finally, school was over. When I got outside Paul was there, leaning against my new car that I'd just gotten a few days ago. His face was hard and I knew something was wrong right away. I got to him and he wrapped his arms around me "why do you reek of leech Bella?" "Stop being so over dramatic Paul. I have classes with a few of them and the teacher paired Alice and I up together to do a project" I lied, hopefully he believed me. "Well, I don't like it. Want me to go talk to the teacher?" He asked me. "Nah, it's okay. It was just a onetime thing. Alice isn't that bad anyways. Very human like." He rolled his eyes "yeah, minus the heart beat and add the fact that they drain animals to survive" he said sarcastically and I didn't reply. What was the point? It'd just cause an argument and I didn't want to spend my last night with him fighting.

When I got home I decided to have a shower. "I'm gunna go have a shower. Wanna join?" I asked. "Nah, I'm good. I had one before I went to the school to meet you" he responded. "Okay, your loss" I walked off, swaying my hips seductively.

PPOV

She walked off, swaying her hips, she was such a tease when she wanted to be. I sat there for a few minutes thinking. That leech had come back again last night, we couldn't figure out what he wanted but I did follow his scent to Forks High, which had me concerned. Sam tried to play it off as this leech was curious about the Cullen's. Curious how they managed to live "normal" lives around humans.

After a bit I started to listen to what Bella was doing upstairs. I could hear the shower running and...fuck me, she was moaning. I bit my lip, looking towards the stairs, my dick straining against my jeans. Before I knew it I was up the stairs and in the bathroom. I inhaled deeply, the scent of her arousal thick, mixed in with the steam. I stripped out of my cut offs and stepped in behind her, pressing myself against her ass "you know, it isn't nice to tease Bella". She spun around and pressed her lips to mine, they always felt like silk, soft and smooth. She trailed them down my chest and then she was in front of me, on her knees. Her tongue darted out and licked my head, "fuck" I hissed and then she descended her hot mouth over my length. I put one hand in her hair and the other on the cool shower tile and looked down. Fuck, I almost came then and there, the vision of her mouth bobbing up and down on my length would probably stay with me forever, stored into my "Bella library". Her hand came up and she started playing with my balls and that did it. "Fuck Bella" I moaned as I came, shooting straight down her mouth. She swallowed everything I gave her and kissed her way back up to my mouth.

I grabbed her legs and lifted them up, letting her wrap them around my waist. I teased her entrance, listening to her moan. "Fuck, you're so wet" I moaned. "Always for you and only you" she replied and I entered her in one quick thrust. Our bodies fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. I looked at her as I was thrusting into her. Her head was thrown back, cheeks flushed, hair soaked, mouth slightly parted in pleasure and beads of water dripping down the valley of her perfect breasts. This would be another "Bella library" vision, that's for sure. I leaned forward, licking the water off her, sucking her nipple into my mouth. After I played with that one for a few minutes I switched to the other one. "Fuck Paul. Not going to last much longer" I heard her moan, so I brought my hand in between us, to her clit and pinched it. I heard her moan and felt her pussy clench down on my dick and that brought me over the edge. "Fuuuuuuuck" I roared and leaned forward and bit into the junction where her collarbone met.

After we came down from our lust induced high I set her down, making sure she could stand steady before releasing her all the way. I grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair, then washed her body. She always smelt so good, but her strawberry shampoo and body wash just increased the smell. "I love you Paul" I heard her say, very softly. I wrapped my arms around her, tightly, never wanting to let go "I love you too. Always and forever, but we should probably get out. Charlie will be home soon and as much as he likes me I don't think he'd like me too much if he came home and found us in the shower together." She laughed "he'd likely put a bullet right through your head" she said as she turned the shower off.

We got dried and dressed and she threw a load of laundry in and started on dinner. Just as it was finishing Charlie got home. "Hey kids, how was your day?" he asked. "Great dad. I hope you're hungry. I'm making chicken parmesan and ceasar salad" Bella told him. He inhaled "smells great. I'm starving, when will it be ready?" "In five minutes or so. Just enough time for you to change".

Dinner was amazing, like usual. Bella was an awesome cook, better than Emily. After dishes were finished Bella and I retreated to her room, leaving the door open, like usual and she did her homework. I lay casually on her bed, trying to fight this awful feeling I had. It almost felt like tonight was going to be my last night with her for a long time "stop being so stupid" I mentally scolded myself. "Bella, its nine thirty. Time for Paul to go home" I heard Charlie yell up. "K dad" she yelled back. We walked back downstairs in an awkward silence, when we got to the door I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you, I'll see you after Charlie has gone to bed, okay?' I whispered in her ear. "Okay, I love you too. See you soon" she whispered back. "See you later Chief" I yelled at Charlie, "see ya Paul" he responded. I ran into the forest and phased.

BPOV

I used the time I had to write my goodbye notes. I started with Charlie, he'd be the easiest to write.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye in person. There are things in this world that I can't even begin to explain, if I did than you'd likely have me committed to an insane asylum. Just know that I've left to protect you and that I love you. When it's safe I promise to come right home._

_Love,_

_Bella_

Next I wrote one to Jake. He was still my best friend and he'd risked so much to help keep me safe.

_Jake,_

_Please don't let Paul blame himself. Also, don't let him look for me, it'll just make things worse._

_Thanks for being my best friend Jake. I hope you find all the happiness in the world, you deserve it almost more than anyone else I know. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

Last was Paul's. I knew his was going to be the hardest, my eyes were welling with tears just thinking about what I was going to write.

_Dear Paul,_

_Please remember that I love you. I want you to promise me something. If I never come back than find someone, don't live with what could have been. Fall in love, get married and have babies. For me, okay?_

_Also, don't blame the Cullen's, they have agreed to help me. Don't look for me, okay? It's not safe._

_It's not that I want to leave, I have to. You remember that red headed vampire you killed a few months ago? Well, her name was Victoria. Her mate, James, has come back for me. I have to leave to keep Charlie, the pack and you safe._

_I'll try to come back Paul, but I can't any promises._

_I love you. Always and forever,_

_Bella_

That little note took me a good twenty minutes to write. The paper was stained with tears that were freely flowing down my cheeks. I put each note in a separate envelope and labeled each of them, knowing they likely wouldn't be found until after school since Paul was on patrol until dinner time. I put my pjs on and climbed into bed, crying myself to sleep. A few hours later I felt his arms wrap around me, I turned and snuggled into his chest, kissing it. We made love slowly and passionately. I knew that this may be the last time I ever saw him again and I wanted to remember this moment forever.

A/N- Well, who is mad at Bella for going to the Cullens for help? Who is mad at them for agreeing to help?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

It was lunch time on Tuesday, almost time for us to leave. I watched as Angela made her to her car to grab a book she had left in there. As she was walking back she ran right into Embry, she looked up to apologize and I watched their facial expressions, it brought back flashbacks of Paul and I and my eyes filled with tears again. "Come on Bella, we need to leave now or we'll miss our chance" Alice whispered and I nodded. I got into Edwards silver Volvo and we sped off to towards Seattle to the airport. "Here is your passport Bella. Your name will be Michelle Landing. You have a reservation at the Hilton in Vancouver under the same name. Here is a credit card under that name and an untraceable cell phone, just please, don't use it to contact the wolves. You must not have any contact with them at all until James is dead, okay?" I nodded my head, not trusting my words.

We made it to the airport with seconds to spare. I got my ticket and headed to security and then onto my plane. One hour into the flight the cellphone Alice gave me rang, I read the caller ID and it said "Alice" so I answered it. "Hi Alice" I said, my voice dull. "Carlisle will meet you in your room, okay Bella. The rest of us will be there a few hours after you land. From there we will make a plan to take this guy down" and she hung up.

The plane landed shortly after that and I went to pick up the car the Cullen's had rented for me under my fake name. I programmed the address to the hotel into the GPS and made my way there. When I got to the hotel I gave the car and they keys to the valet and walked into the overly priced, but gorgeous hotel. "Hi, welcome to The Hilton. Do you have a reservation?" asked the attendant. "Yes, Michelle Landing" I told her and tried my best to smile. "Great, you're in room 1606. Do you need help with your luggage?" she asked politely. "No that's okay. My luggage was lost by the airport." She nodded sympathetically and handed me my key and explained how to get to my room. I got in the elevator and went up to floor sixteen. When I got to the right floor I made my way to the room.

As promised Carlisle was there waiting for me. I sat down in one of the chairs and rubbed my forehead, trying to relieve the awful headache I had. "Are you okay Bella?" I heard Carlisle ask. "No, I'm not okay. I just had to leave my family and friends for who knows how long, in fact, I may never see them again. There is some physic vampire after me, determined to avenge his mate and to top it off I have a massive headache and feel so sick to my stomach". He looked at me thoughtful for a moment, then finally asked "Bella, are you and Paul sexually active?" I looked at him like he was insane "um, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" "Do you use protection?" he questioned me again. I was starting to get nervous, "yeah, we use condoms. We always use them, well expect for last night" my cheeks were bright red "where are you going with this anyways?" I asked him curiously. "Hmmm. When was your last period?" "I don't know. Maybe last month, I'm not sure to be exact. You don't think I could be pr-pr-pregnant do you?" I started panicking. I couldn't be pregnant, we always used protection. Come to think of it, I hadn't had a period since about 2 weeks before him and I had been together for the first time. "Oh shit" I groaned, "this is just great."

PPOV

"Please don't kill me Paul" I heard Embry beg. I was confused, "why would I kill you?" I asked him. He started showing me flashbacks of him meeting his imprint, Angela. "Congrats man. Bella speaks very highly of you, but I'm confused." His memory flashed back to when school was getting out. He waited around for Bella but she never came out. He asked a few people if they'd seen her and they told him that they seen her leave with the Cullen's at lunch and hadn't seen her since. He tried to track her down, but the leeches house was empty and locked up. "God damnit Embry. I'll fucking kill you. How could you be so fucking stupid? I trusted you to keep her safe. You better fucking hope she's at home and safe". I bolted to her house and seen Charlie's cruiser in the drive. I phased back, pulled on my shorts and knocked on the door. Charlie answered just a few second later "oh hey Paul. Well, this is weird. I thought Bella was with you?" he looked at me questionly. "Uh no, she told me that she was coming straight home after school. Maybe she had to make a stop or something. Do you mind if I go upstairs to her room and wait for her?" "Go ahead. Hopefully she gets home soon".

I got to her room and noticed that her room reeked of leech, one of the Cullen's. What the hell? The smell was mostly at her closet and dresser and near her bed. That's when I noticed the envelopes. I opened the one that had my name on it and read it.

Next thing I knew I was in my wolf form. I heard Charlie running up the stairs and when he took in my giant wolf form, which was snarling and growling he faltered. "Ahh fuck, I'll go call Billy," he said and walked down the stairs. I listened in to what he was saying, I probably shouldn't have but I was curious as to how he knew to call Billy. There were a few moments of silence; he must have been waiting for Billy to answer. Finally, he spoke "hey Billy. You wanna come to Forks and explain why I have a giant snarling wolf in my daughters room?" and he clicked the phone shut. He stomped back up the stairs and looked at me "look Paul, I don't know how you manage to turn into a giant wolf, but could you, uh, stop growling at me?" he asked. I wasn't growling at him though, my eyes moved towards the letter and his head followed. He walked in and grabbed the one addressed to him. "Huh? What the heck is she talking about? Where is she?" Confusion crossed his face.

That's when the voices of the pack came in, Sam was of course first. "Fuck Paul, can't you keep yourself in control? Now we have to explain this fucked up shit to Charlie". I went over my conversation with Embry in my head and the note. There was silence for a few moments and then Embry phased in. "Hey what's up boss?" he asked. I started to snarl and growl again, "keep that fucker away from me unless you want a pack funeral. This is HIS fault. I trusted him with MY imprint and now she is GONE." Thankfully Sam took my advice, "Embry, stay where you are. Do NOT come to Charlie's. Phase out and go home!"

_Skip forward a few months_

Two months had gone by and still no word from Bella. For the first few days I tried to find her, but I couldn't. After hopeless searching I went back to her house and phased back to my human form. I climbed into her window and just laid in her bed, inhaling her smell and that is where I stayed. I only got up to go to the washroom, I never ate and I didn't shower...I COULDN'T. I had no energy to do anything.

At first Charlie had put up a fight, trying to get me to leave, but it just ended up with me going crazy and phasing in the middle of Belles bedroom again, so he gave up and left me be. Every day the pack would come over and try to get me to eat, shower, talk...anything, but it never worked. I just wanted my Bella. To feel her, smell her, hold her. They were smart to keep Embry away from me.

Charlie worked around the clock to try and find her, but it was useless. The Cullen's had covered their tracks well. All we could find out was that she had gone to Vancouver and checked into the Hilton under a false name, however, by the time we found that out they had checked out. Chances are the future seeing one had seen Charlie's decision and they left. After that we couldn't find out where they were staying or where they went.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jake walking into Belles room. "Come on Paul, time to get up and stop sulking". I growled at him, wanting to tell him to fuck off, but I couldn't find my voice. "You know Bella wouldn't want you doing this to yourself. Come on man, you're skin and bones. You're killing yourself". Good, I thought to myself, I'd rather be dead than have to live without Bella. "Look, I'm not going to lie and say I know what you're going through, but I do know this. Bella would not have left if she didn't feel it was necessary. She loves you so much and you know she does. She probably felt like she was protecting you". I laid there, growling. Finally, after a few minutes he sighed and walked out, leaving me alone, once again.

I continued to lay there and stare at her bedroom door, wishing she'd just walk in...and then...she did. She looked at me and said "Paul".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

The Cullen's thought he'd be easy to take down, but man were they wrong. He kept them chasing after him, like it was a game of cat and mouse. Numerous times he tried to make his way back to Forks, only to stop when he caught scent of the Denali coven (another coven of veggie vamps). All I wanted to do was go home to Paul, but Alice said if I left then things would end up bad and I couldn't risk it.

It wasn't until two months later when they were finally able to turn James' ass to ashes. We decided to wait a few days to let everything cool down before returning home. I was eager to go and all packed that same night. Finally, we landed in Port Angeles and I was so thankful. Alice drove me home, when we got to my driveway she leaned forward and hugged me, I hugged her back "thanks Alice. This meant so much to me" I whispered, knowing she'd hear. "No problem Bella. Now go home to your wolf." That is exactly what I had planned. I was going to drop my bag off in my bedroom and go straight to La Push to find my Paul.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door. There, lying on my bed was Paul. Well, I think it was him. This Paul look alike was much too skinny, his hair long, facial hair unshaven. "Paul" I said and he looked up at me, "Bella" was all he said. I ran to him, not minding the smell, it was obvious he hadn't showered in a long time. "Why?" He weakly asked, I felt so guilty. My leaving had done this to him. "Because Paul. He threatened to kill Charlie. You. The guys. Emily. Kim. Everyone I loved." "You don't trust me enough to keep you safe" the hurt evident in his tone. "Don't be ridiculous Paul. Of course I trust you, but I didn't trust him. It took the Cullen's two months to even catch up to him" I explained. Anger flashed in his eyes, "the Cullen's" he sneered "I should kill them all for taking you in the first place." Now I was angry "Paul stop. Alice checked the future to see how it would end if I stayed or came home before they destroyed him. Each time it ended up the same way, me dead. The Cullen's kept me safe. Kept us safe" my gaze went down to my stomach, which now had a small bump formed and his eyes followed. "When?" he questioned "the first time we ever had been together" I told him. "But we used condoms" he said firmly "well, Carlisle theories that your body temperature makes them ineffective" that is what he told me at least. "Did you know before...before you left?" the question was hard, forced out. "No, not until I had gotten to Vancouver and was alone with Carlisle." He looked at me, tears in his eyes "would it have made a difference?" I wanted to tell him it would have, that I would have stayed, but I couldn't. I shook my head no and tears spilled over my eyes, he softly kissed them away, wrapping his arms around me. "I never stopped loving you Bella" he told me.

We laid in silence for a few more moments when a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I bolted to the bathroom and puked, Paul came up behind me, his eyes filled with concern "are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just the morning sickness hasn't passed yet. Can you pass me the mouthwash?" he did and I rinsed my mouth out. "Please don't take offence to this, but can you...umm...shower please? When was the last time you showered" the smell was starting to get to me. He shrugged "the day before you left I think. Time has been going by slowly. I hardly left your bed" I looked at him like he was insane "yeah, how was that explained to Charlie?" "Well, he kind of knows about wolves and vampires and stuff" he told me. My eyes grew wide "WHAT?" I shrieked out. He half smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes like normal "yeah, when I found to your note I kind of exploded. He called Billy and well, you can guess what happened from there". I just nodded and turned the shower on, he stripped down and got in. I grabbed his clothes and went to walk out to throw them in the washer when his voice stopped me "don't...leave...please" he begged. "I'm not leaving Paul. I'm just going to put your clothes in the washer. I'll be right back, I promise" and I walked out.

When I got back into the bathroom I took my clothes off and walked out the tub. I opened the curtain and took him in. He was staring at the wall blankly, his cheeks were hallowed and his ribs were poking out, his skin was ashen. "Oh Paul. I'm sorry" I quietly said, knowing he'd hear. He turned and wrapped his arms around me "promise me you'll never leave again" he said. "I promise. Now let's get you cleaned up" I said as I grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair. After I was done he washed his body and I handed him one of my dad's razors so he could shave. We got out, dried off and got dressed. We cut his hair so it was back to his normal length.

"You need to eat Paul. Why weren't you eating?" I gave him a stern look. "I had no appetite. I mean my imprint had taken off to who knows where with a bunch of leeches. Haven't you ever heard of what happens when an imprints leave their wolf?" he raised his voice, but didn't yell.  
"Well I'm sorry for wanting to protect my father, you and the pack. I'm sorry for not trusting a fucking physco vampire who was out for vengeance and I'm sorry for leaving" I screamed as I threw the plate that I had in my hand. It hit the wall and shattered, I looked at it, tears streaming down my face and fell to the ground. I felt his arms wrap around me and I tried to push away, I didn't deserve him. "Don't" he pleaded, "don't push away. I can't bear it. I'm sorry okay, I'm upset. My wolf is upset. Why don't we order some pizza or something. I need to eat and so do you" he said as his one hand moved down to my stomach. I just nodded, the tears still flowing.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, picking at my pizza. I had barely touched my one slice and Paul had ate a whole large pizza to himself, plus chugged down like ten or more glasses of water. "He's at work" he replied, his mouth full of pizza. "Ugh, can't you at least swallow before you talk?" it was rude, but oh well. "When does he get home?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, but he didn't have to answer because Charlie walked through the door. He froze when he saw me and I stood up "hi daddy" I said. He eyes went from my face to my small bump and his eyes grew wide and I swear his hand moved toward his gun, which was still in its holster and then...he fainted.

PPOV

My emotions were on a roller coaster ride. One minute I was elated that Bella was back, the next I was absolutely pissed that she even left in the first place. When I noticed the growing bump I wanted to be pissed, but I couldn't be.

We were eating and I hadn't realized how hungry I really was until I'd polished off a whole large pizza to myself and was still eating. She was asking when Charlie should be home when he walked in. When she stood up I noticed how his eyes went from her face to her stomach and how his hand moved to towards his gun. Instinctively I went to move in front of Bella, to protect her and my baby, but then he fainted.

"Dad" Bella yelled, "fuck call 911 Paul." I did as she asked and took a good look at him. His face was pale and he had sheen of sweat on his forehead, thankfully I heard his heartbeat. The paramedics arrived and took his vitals but decided it'd be best to take him to the hospital for observation. Poor Bella was in a panic, "come on Bella. I'll drive" I said as I lead her to her car.

The drive to the hospital was silent, but that was okay with me. Her and I still had a lot of talking to do, but it could wait for now. When we got there she ran into the doors and to the nurses' station. "May I help you?" asked the nurse. "Yeah, what room is Chief Swan in?" she asked, frantic. "I'm sorry, but unless you're related I cannot give that information" the nurse told her. Bella looked at the nurse, her face growing red with anger "I'm his daughter" she gritted out. "Uh, right. He's in exam room fifteen. Doctor Cullen is with him right now, you can take a seat and we'll come and get you when he's ready for visitors." She went to argue with her, but must've decided against it because she grumbled out a "yeah, okay" and went and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

It wasn't long before the pack had gotten word of what happened to Charlie and that Bella was finally home. Jake was the first to arrive, running to Bella and grabbing her in a tight hug. "Jake, can't breathe" she said and he put her down. Leah was the last to walk in, her face hard. Her eyes roamed the room and she sneered when she saw Bella, thankfully she hadn't noticed the bump...yet.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the leech came out, I growled low in my chest and Sam gave me a warning look. "Bella" the leech said and she hopped up. That's when everyone's eyes went to her stomach, there were a few gasps from the girls, and clearly they were as shocked as I had been. "Is he okay Carlisle?" her voice was tense. "He's stable. He suffered a minor heart attack, nothing too serious. He'll need to stay overnight for observation." "Thanks. Can I go see him?" she asked, her eyes pleading. "Of course, he has been transferred to room twenty two. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like" he told her.

When she left the waiting room that's when all hell broke loose. "So that's it? She takes off for two months with those leeches and then comes back, pregnant, and all is great again?" Leah whispered, only loud enough for us wolves to hear...well...the leech likely heard as well. "Shut the fuck up Leah" I snarled. "How can you even be sure it's yours? I mean, who knows, she was likely fucking one of those leeches too. She sure had no problem asking them for 'help'." The bitch had nerve, that was for sure. My body was shaking uncontrollably, my wolf was begging to be let out, and it'd been too long. Sam and Jake grabbed me, dragging me far into the forest and I exploded, my silver wolf taking place.

Leah phased after me and I lunged for her, "fuck you Leah" I growled, "how DARE you accuse Bella of cheating on me". "It wouldn't be cheating. She left you, remember. She was technically single and free to do as she pleased." She was taunting me now, wanting to make me miserable. "Shut up Leah. Just because you're fucked up and can't have kids or hold onto your man doesn't mean you can take it out on Bella". It was a low blow but she deserved it. She froze, gave me a look of defeat and took off through the forest, before phasing back to human. "What the fuck Paul?" Sam was angry, but I didn't care. "Listen, you can give me shit later, but right now I need to get back to Bella. My wolf is going crazy not being close to her and his pup knowing that she is so close to the leech" and I phased out, not giving him a chance to respond.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

BPOV

After visiting hours were over Paul and I went back to my house and I made us something to eat in silence. We ate and just sat there, the past few months had taken a toll on everyone and I knew that I was to blame.

"Paul. I'm sorry", I'd already said sorry numerous times, but I still felt the need to say it. Anger flashed in his eyes, "yeah, you keep saying that Bella. But really, you should have never left. You should be able to trust me and the pack to keep you safe". I went to open my mouth to reply, but he cut me off, "you want to know what Leah thinks? She thinks you fucked one of the Cullen's and that the baby is one of theirs. Stupid, I know…as if a dead person could reproduce, but that's what she thinks." My mouth dropped open, "I never once touched one of them in a sexual way. I would never betray your trust like that". "But you could betray it enough to take off with them, right? That's makes sense Bella" he shot back. "Paul. I told you…it wouldn't have ended well if I had stuck around. I left to protect everyone" I tried explaining again, hoping he'd understand. "Yeah, that's what you keep saying" he replied dryly, "listen. I have to go home for a bit. I'm sure Sam will be calling a meeting with the Cullen's soon, and one with the pack as well." "Well, shouldn't I be at the pack meeting? I am pack, am I not?" I asked him. He shot me a look "are you Bella? I don't know of any pack members who'd go running off with a bunch of vampires". I tried to cover the look of hurt in my eyes, but it didn't work. His face softened for a minute, but he quickly hardened it back up, "look. I'll be back later" he said before he quickly went out the front door.

I waited until he was out of sight before I let the tears fall. I knew that me leaving would come with consequences, but I thought Paul would understand. The tears continued for a good thirty minutes before they finally slowed down. Once they finally stopped I started to clean the house. The kitchen floors needed swept and mopped badly. I was elbow deep in Mr. Clean and water when I heard the door knock. I looked out the window and noticed that it was Leah, I mentally groaned, not wanting to have to deal with her crap today.

I pulled the door open and glared at her "what do you want Leah? I'm busy right now" I gritted out between my teeth. She glared back at me, her face hard…what was with the wolves being able to keep a hard face? Ugh. "I wanted to talk," she finally said. "Yeah, I'm sure you said enough to Paul already" I said angrily, what could Leah possibly have to say to me? She walked in anyways and sat down, "gee, invite yourself in why don't you?" I muttered. She shot me a dirty look "I was sent over her by Sam to apologize. Stupid fucking alpha order, we can't ignore it. But it doesn't mean I like you because I don't" she said angrily. This was no surprise to me, I knew she didn't like me. "You have it all Bella. The pack likes you. You have an imprint, can have children, a man who would die for you" I cringed at the thought of Paul dying, "you have a life ahead of you and instead of embracing it you ran off with your wolfs natural enemy. You didn't have to see what he was like the two months you gone, it was awful. If he was human he likely would've been committed to an institute or something. Yet the whole time you were off living your life, having fun, forgetting all about Paul". That's what she thought? "Seriously Leah? You think that being on the run from a physcotic vampire was FUN? You think that the whole time I gone that Paul wasn't on my mind? Every minute of every day he was on my mind. It was worse than being with that asshole who I thought loved me. Being away from Paul and the pack was the hardest part of it all. I want you to leave Leah. Don't come back, you're not welcome in my home. If you come here again I'll have Charlie file a restraining order against you".

She stood up, her entire body shaking "what? Afraid of the truth, leech lover? You don't deserve Paul or the pack? You don't even deserve the bastard child that you're carrying." Before I knew what I was doing my hand was against her cheek, "don't you dare call my child a bastard. God, you're such a bitch. If you would take your ass out of your head for just one minute you'd see that there are more people in this world who've gone through worse. Okay, you lost Sam. That happens. It's LIFE. Grow up and get over it! He obviously didn't love you the way he said anyways. If did he could've chosen to just be a brother or friend to Emily, not a lover" I rubbed in her face, she wanted to be a bitch than two could play that game.

Her shaking increased, but I didn't care, I kept going, taunting her. "You'll probably never find someone. No one will want to put up with your bullshit or all the baggage you come with." She was about to phase when I heard "Leah, outside. NOW!" Sam demanded, using the alpha tone. She snarled at me, the weight of the alpha order weighing on her. She gave me one last dirty look before running outside, slamming the door and phasing near the forest line.

Things were silent for a few moments when Sam looked at me, "that was low Bella" he seethed. "Oh, shut up Sam. I bet if she'd called your child a bastard you or Emily would've gone off on her as well. Just wait until Paul hears about this" I said smugly. "Paul won't hear of this. I will be ordering Leah not to think about it, I won't be thinking about this either. I expect you to do the same, not tell him. He's been through enough the past two months" he eyed me. I snorted "whatever Sam. I'm not one of your wolves, I won't bow down to your every command like you make them do" I shot at him, "now, please leave. I was busy before Leah came over and I'd like to finish cleaning my house". He stood there, dumbfounded for a few moments but finally left. I sighed a breath of relief and finished the floor.

PPOV

We stood at the treaty line waiting for the Cullen's. Sam, Jake and Jared were in their human forms, the rest of us in wolf form. My wolf wanted nothing more than to tear apart the leeches, the man in me agreed. "You can't Paul. It'd violate the treaty and start a war" Embry tried to reason with me. I rolled my eyes "screw the treaty. They took my imprint". "We didn't take her, she asked us for help and we helped her" I looked up and it was Edward talking to me. "Stay out of my head you mosquito" I muttered, "you still took her when you shouldn't have" my wolf was growling angrily at him. "Paul, ENOUGH" Sam ordered, "we are here to discuss the treaty with the Cullen's and nothing more". Carlisle gave him a weary look, "the treaty hasn't been broken Sam. We have not harmed any humans or changed any humans" he said. "Yes, we realize that. However, the council has agreed that next time you take an imprint, even if she asks you to than the treaty is void. Is that understood?" his voice rang of authority. The Cullen's nodded, understanding his wishes, "good. Now, the rest of the treaty still stands in place. No feeding off humans and no changing any humans. We have to be going, we have a pack meeting so we can discuss Bella's return." With that he turned around and phased back to his wolf form, as did Jake and Jared. "Back to my house, now" he barked, "when we get there we phase back. The meeting will be in human form".

"First things first, Leah you will apologize to both Paul and Bella" Sam said when we got back to his house. "But" she went to say, but he cut her off with a growl, "NOW LEAH". She rolled her eyes and mumbled "sorry". He smiled slightly, "now. We need to discuss the obvious. Bella's return and her alliance with the Cullen's" he paused for a moment "and obviously her condition." I growled with how he said it, he made It sound like a disease, a plague "it's not a condition. She's pregnant you idiot" I ground out. "Whatever Paul, you know what I meant. Obviously she is pregnant and with the first wolf pack baby. However, there is a situation" he explained. I didn't like how this conversation was going, "like?" I asked. "Like the fact that Bella isn't Quileute. The baby will only be half Quileute" I didn't let him continue "yeah, Embry is only half Quileute too, what does this have to do with anything?" I demanded. "The baby will have to be born on Quileute land in order to have rights as a tribe member. However, the tribe's people may not be….open….to a white woman giving birth to a child on their land" Sam explained. I released a low growl "fuck them. I turn into a giant fucking wolf to save those fuckers from vampires. I had my whole stolen from me. They didn't" I raged. "They don't know that Paul. To them you are just a regular Quileute in a relationship with a pale face" he sighed, "but I'll talk to the council. See what they can do to help the tribe become more understanding. Now, next matter of business, obviously the Cullen's return. I was serious when I added that treaty condition. We step up patrol, monitor Bella like a hawk. Obviously she has allied with Cullen's. I know we have before in the past, but now it's personal. Paul, you go on patrol for now. Leah, you go apologize to Bella. Everyone else, go home" he concluded and that was that.

I gave Sam a dirty look and took off outside to the forest and phased, a stream of profanities running through my mind. After everything that I've done for this tribe they can't look past the colour of my future wife's skin and accept her and my baby? Fucking closed minded people, that's what they were. I ran for hours, blowing off steam when I finally heard Jake enter my head "boss man says you're good to go for the night Paul". "Fucking finally" I muttered and took off towards Bella's place.

I got there in record time, desperate to be near my imprint, especially when we had been apart for so long. I hopped silently into her window and just stared at her in awe. She had a certain glow to her, pregnancy was treating her well. Her hair seemed shinier and healthier, her breasts more full, her small bump was rising and falling with each breath she took. As I got closed I noticed that her eyes were brimmed red, she had been crying. Instantly I knew who was to blame, I jumped out her window, phased and ran straight to Leah's house.

I was banging on the door, likely waking Sue up but I didn't care. Finally Leah came down, still half asleep. "What the fuck do you want Paul?" she hissed in an irritated voice. "What the fuck did you say to her you bitch?" I hissed back. Her face remained hard "I didn't say shit all to her. Why? What did she tell you?" "She didn't tell me anything. She was asleep when I got there, but I can tell she'd been crying. I'm not stupid." She shrugged her shoulders "well, it's probably the guilt weighing down on her from leaving you to basically die". I growled at her, I was getting sick of her shit. "You better run back to her Paulie. Don't want your wolf getting too agitated, now do we?" she taunted. "Fuck you Leah. I know you said something to her and I'll find out" I growled as I stalked off, back to my Bella.

**A/N- Lots of tension and drama. This will likely last through out the next chapter and possibly the one after that too. Do you think Bella will tell Paul what Leah said and what Sam ordered her to do? If she does, how do you think Paul will react?**

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
